Band of Brothers: Her story
by awkwardtori
Summary: I do not wish to offend nor do I wish to take any credit for the TV series Band of brothers. I was truly inspired by the story of the Easy Company men and the moment I watched Band of brothers the character of Rose came straight into my head. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1- A new dream

Prologue

The war. Devastation. Mass destruction. Death. Men fought, slaughtering, taking the lives of their enemy. But for what? What good is war? What good has it ever been? Those men should have never died. Even those who made it to the end of the war died, maybe not physically, but mentally. War burns out that precious spark of light that shines bright in a man's heart. Never to reignite. Forever haunted by the death of their comrades, friends, their... brothers. The blank and cold emptiness on the faces of those who died still haunt their tired eyes as they try desperately to block out the image of war. They feel unimaginable guilt for the deaths they were responsible for. The roaring bellow of the guns still bouncing around their very souls never to leave. Never to let them live in peace. War never allowed us to escape. It never allowed anyone to escape.

April, 1939

I sat in my dressing room fixing my hair and applying my makeup. It was my first day at the rouge club. I had always dreamed of becoming a singer ever since I was a little girl. I used to live out in a little village in Wiltshire before moving to London just last year to pursue my dream. I would always sing and dance whilst tending to our animals and whilst helping out my mama when we'd make or family's famous blackberry pie that had been made famously in my family for generations. My family was never really poor; we didn't have piles of money either! But we were comfortable and my mama and papa always made sure that I was able to go to school because they knew that education was important. They used all their life savings so that I could go to school in New York for two years. I had a wonderful childhood; it was just the way it was supposed to be. I always aspired to move away and make money for my family so that my parents could relax and take a step back from all the hard work they do on the farm. I owed them that much. Now, now I was so close to achieving that for them. I had myself the job of my dreams...well it was a start. Even though Rouge Club was in fact a burlesque bar it was still a job. I wasn't myself a burlesque dancer but a singer and well tonight was my first night.

"Rose, darling" my boss Mr S. McDoughna waltzed into my dressing room. I drew my eyes away from the mirror to acknowledge my visitor. His big brown eyes were dazzling in the gentle candle light. He wore a great big gay grin on his dashingly handsome face. "I hope you are well my dear" he shifted cautiously over to me, hiding something behind his well clothed back. "You will go out there in just a few minutes. Here!" He draped a beautiful red gown over my lap. "This is your outfit for tonight my little sugar"

I stood up slowly and clutched the beautiful garment to my body. My eyes must have given away my excitement. "It is just simply beautiful isn't it, Rose dear" I stood speechless. McDoughna searched my lips for any sign of speech.

"Thank you, sir. I don't think I have ever seen anything so pretty in all my life" I finally said.

The dress was a perfect fit. It hugged my curves just right. It swished down like a waterfall from my hips right to the floor. Not only did McDoughna present me with this gorgeous dress but also a pearl necklace. I didn't know for sure if it was real or not but the truth is I didn't care. I felt so expensive for the first time in my life. I stared at the person in the mirror for a long while. It didn't look  
like me. I was the little country girl who milked cows and tended to the chickens. This girl was a lady. Royalty even. When I applied for this job I wasn't really expecting much from it. I thought that it would just be like any other low budget bar with some 'exotic' dancing and maybe a piano or two. I was so wrong. The Club was filled with expensive furniture, gold and red curtains and it even had its own large band. The dancers were dressed in little silver dresses...there wasn't any suspenders or fluffy slippers in sight. It was all very classy and sophisticated. If I hadn't been wearing this expensive dress I might have felt a little out of place but I didn't, I fitted right in.

...

My first night working at the club was perfect. I sung my heart out and it seemed to pay off because many of the men at the bar had said to me "You have the most beautiful voice" "You sing like an angel" "Your gifted talent is just as beautiful as your face". It felt wonderful to have so much praise all in one night. I just couldn't wait till next week.

May, 1939

It was a glorious spring afternoon. I and my new friend Maria from the club were socialising in a quant new coffee shop in central London.

"So, Rose. I heard you met a man last week at the club" Maria leaned over the oak coffee table attentively sipping her tea giving me the eyebrow to 'dish the gossip'. Well, let me explain. A week previous when I was working I met this guy. He was so perfect. It was kind of a love at first sight sort of thing. He has the most gorgeous soft blue eyes, golden brown hair and a smile to die for. Peter was his name. Peter. I just couldn't get him of my mind. I didn't think it was even possible to get on with someone as well as we did. So, one thing led to another and then and there I agreed to meet him the next week...which was tonight.

"Yes, you heard correctly" I replied blankly not giving anything away. Maria kicked me gently under the table.

"Miss Wilson" she said playfully, twirling her blonde curls and pouting her red stained lips "I demand you to talk to me about the hunky guy that you were talking to last week!"

I gave in. I explained everything. Maria was so demanding so I knew I would have to tell her eventually. That is probably how she gets loads of guys to take her out...she demands them to take her.

She insisted on giving me a makeover before I met him so just to please her I went ahead with it.

...

I stood in front of the mirror a while. My usual dark copper brown long curls were pinned up on my head in a complicated up-do. I gently ran my fingers across my lips and gazed at them. They were painted a deep red. My freckles were lightly faded buy a thin layer of make-up. Maria dressed me in a little black dress that had a little sash that finished at the back with a neat little bow. I didn't look like me. Like I said, I was never poor but never would I have been able to afford to look like this.

Once I was all ready to go I thanked Maria and she waved me off. I got a taxi to a small bar in Leicester square where we had chosen to meet. I paid the man and stood outside the bar gazing into the window desperately scanning the room to see if he was there. And he was. He was sat by the bar sipping a glass of whisky.

I slowly walked across the bar heading over to wear Peter was sat. The strong smell of liquor and sweat knocked me back the moment I entered. The bar was an unusual sight. Men were everywhere placing bets, drinking, gambling and swearing. It was only then that I realised I was the only female in the goddamn place. It didn't take the men long to notice that either.

"Alright my darling" a tall greasy man tugged at my dress "did you get lost?" he laughed deeply in a vulgar manner and downed a pint of beer, his mates cheered him on. He gazed up at me and a confused sort of angry look appeared on his face. I shuffled uncomfortably. "Ay! Love is you deaf?" He yanked at my dress harder forcing me to stumble.

"Let go of me, please!" I begged trying to get free from this great big man's paws. He slapped my leg gently and started laughing again with the same vulgar tone as before.

"Get your hands off me!" I said, I stared at him long and hard desperately trying to intimidate him even though I was only about a quarter of the size of him. My waist wasn't much bigger than his muscular arm.

"I was only kidding darlin'" he turned around on his chair and rejoined his mates in a game of cards.

I hated the place. Why would he bring me here? I stood blankly in the middle of the room scared out of my mind. How could he possibly like me? A man who wants to impress a girl would never bring her to a place like this! Although, I did like to smoke, play cards and drink beers just like the men here but not on a first date.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my back. I turned abruptly as the warm hand caressed my shoulder expecting to see that stupid greasy man again. I was ready to launch my fist into my capturers face but then I heard his voice...

"Rose" Peter greeted me with a smile "You look really pretty" he smiled even brighter as he approvingly looking me up and down. I suddenly forgot everything that had just happened. I unclenched my fists and my hands lay limp by my side. It didn't matter to me anymore because I was with him. I didn't even care that he had brought me to a place like this on our very first date! As long as I was with him.

...

"Hear" Peter brought two glasses of whisky over to our little booth by the window.

"Thank you"

His eyes were flickering perfectly in the candle light. He took a great big swig of his whisky and slammed the glass down on the table.

"This is the very best whisky" he picked up the glass again and brought it up to his noise took a deep sniff and exhaled in satisfaction "Smells just as good as it tastes! Try some"

I stared at the glass in front of me. Sure, I had drunk beer before and plenty of it but never any form of liquor. I clasped my hands around my glass and brought it up to me lips. Peter was smiling smugly probably expecting me to spit it out all over the table. But oh he did not know me. I took a large gulp. The liquid slid down my throat without a problem. Once I had consumed every last drop of whisky left in the glass I rested it back down on the table.

"Wow" Peter said. His cool blue eyes rolled down my body suggestively and back up to join my gaze "I didn't think such a pretty girl like you would know how to drink"

"Well, I'm not like most girls" a cheeky grin pricked up from the corner of my mouth.

"What do you think of the place?" he asked as he slumped down into his seat putting his arms behind his head.

"Uh...yes, it's a nice place." I stared at him hoping he had taken the bait. He raised his eyebrow. He wasn't convinced. Before he could say anything I rushed in to starting up the conversation.

"Do you-."

"So, do you come here often?"

He sat up straight and lent over the table starring deep into my eyes and spoke softly and quietly. "Truth is, yes I do. I know it's just filled with low lives but it is the only place that I can find this whisky" he raised his glass gesturing to the whisky "I wouldn't dream of coming to a place like this otherwise" he slumped back in his seat again and blew air out of his noise, and a huge grin appeared on his gorgeous face. So what if he was a little snobby...right?

"I see" I smiled trying not to give away the fact that my mind was screaming ALCOHOLIC!

Regardless of the constant shouting, belching and swearing from the other men in the bar I really enjoyed my night with Peter; so what he might have been rich and snobby but he made me laugh and to me that is important in a guy. I mean as long as he made you smile not much matters, right?

...

At the end of the night Peter called us a cab and he walked me home to my little flat.

"Thank you, I had a really good night" I stared longingly at his perfect shaped lips. I wanted to kiss him.

"You are very welcome, Rose" He placed my hands in his and gazed into my eyes. "You are so beautiful, Rose" he leant in slowly and kissed me softly on the lips. His warm moist lips slowly started to trail down my neck. Heaven. I could feel his warm breath on me. He smelt like whisky, tobacco and mince pies. His sweet sent intoxicated my breath. I was so wrapped up in bliss that I didn't realise that he was tickling my neck until it was too late. I giggled loudly and he pulled away. "What is it?" he asked confused.

"Nothing" I said embarrassed. He chuckled lightly. "Goodnight, Peter"

"Goodnight, Rose"


	2. Chapter 2- Love

June, 1939

Dear Daniel,

Hello Webster! How's America coping without me? I miss that place. I can't believe you are going to Harvard! I am so proud of you. You really deserve a place there and they couldn't have chosen a more intelligent student if they tried.

Things are great here in London. I got my dream job singing in a club called 'Rouge Club'. It's fantastic Web! You would love it. It's full of pretty broads in dresses. Just what you love right?

And I met someone. His name is Peter. He might be the one you know? He makes me happy Web, really happy. Who knows maybe in a year I might be sending you a wedding invitation! YES DANIEL KENYON WEBSTER YOU WILL COME! I could not very well have a wedding without my best pal Web. So, I guess it means that if all goes well with Peter I won't be moving back to America. Bummer. But we can still write all the time right? Peter is also pretty wealthy so we could send for you whenever you want to visit. I am getting ahead of myself aren't I?

I hope you are well, miss you very much. Write back soon?

Yours kindly,

Rose.

P.S. Love you Webby.

...

I had been with Peter now for a whole month. Things couldn't have been better. He took me out every week to that goddamn bar. But the truth is I kind of loved it now. Peter and I would drink the men under the table every time and just have a great laugh. If my mama could have seen me I'm sure she would not approve of the drinking but I am young so I am gonna have fun.

Peter had invited me to meet his parents. Me. The loud mouthed party girl was going to meet possibly the richest and poshist family in all of London. Um shit.

...

Peter's parents' house was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Ever wall was draped with velvet. Every ceiling was dressed with a huge golden chandelier and the floors were made out of a warm oak that was decorated with soft rugs.

"Welcome to our home, Rose" Mrs Hamlet shook my hand lightly. Her grey hair was pinned back with a beautiful emerald gold comb. She wore a long red dress incrusted with small diamonds along the top. She seemed to be very snooty. She held her nose high. She wasn't giving off any friendly vibes. She was just one of those women who wanted her son to marry a duchess or a Lady and not a singer from a club that is for sure.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Hamlet" I curtsied slightly. A loud an abrupt snigger came from behind me. I turned around and peter winked at me.

"Hello, Rose" Mr Hamlet gently kissed my hand. He had an old weary face but his eyes resembled those of an infant. He wore a deep purple velvet waistcoat. He was far more friendly then his wife. He seemed to be more of the romantic type who didn't care whether his son married a Princess or a maid!

I felt under dressed. My cream dress cut just below my knee and was nothing compared to the likes of Mr and Mrs Hamlet's attire. My mum had made this dress for me out of a simple material. I was proud to wear it. I still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable though.

They led me across the hall to a grand room filled with giant paintings on every wall and six large plump sofas in the centre surrounding a table.

"Sit" Mrs Hamlet gestured to one of the sofas. I obeyed.

A maid came rushing in with a tray of cakes and tea. Once she had placed the tray on the table she curtsied to Mrs Hamlet and stood to the side of her sofa. Mrs Hamlet looked at her disapprovingly. "Beverly, I said I wanted green tea not ginger tea" Beverly fussed around the tray apologising repetitively "You incompetent fool"

The poor maid's cheeks flushed a deep red; she busily began laying the saucers back onto the tray in a desperate attempt to avoid any further abuse from Mrs Hamlet.

"Don't worry, Beverly" I took a cup of the tray and sipped the tea "I am fine with this tea, thank you there is no need to replace it" Beverly immediately stopped fussing. She smiled at me almost like she was saying thank you. I smiled back. I glanced over at Peter who was sat next to me on the sofa. He wouldn't look at me. His eyes were too busy starring in the direction of his mother. I felt sick. My stomach was full of butterflies. I slowly turned to face Mrs Hamlet. She was staring at me. Her face was completely blank.

She fidgeted in her seat for a moment...still staring at me before saying "That will be all, Beverly" The pretty young maid nodded her head respectfully then quickly exited the room.

Everyone sat in silence. Why did I have to open my big mouth?

"Mrs Haml-"

"So, Rose. What is it that you do again?" Mrs Hamlet cut me off before I could apologise.

I wasn't sure how to answer that. I know there is nothing wrong with signing but when she'd ask where I sang she would just assume I was a pin-up girl who slept around and that was not exactly the best way to win her over. I looked at Peter desperately trying to search for an answer. He nodded signalling that it was ok to tell her.

"I sing" I said finally.

"Is that all?" Mrs Hamlet sipped her tea peering over the cup smugly.

"Yes, Ma'am" I replied. She is a horrible woman. What a snob.

"Oh" She said in a patronising tone and continued to drink her tea. The tea that wasn't good enough for her royal majesty. I could have shoved one of the cream cakes on the silver tray right in her big goddamn snooty nose.

Mr Hamlet's childlike eyes peered over his china cup at me. They gave me a sense of warmth and I found myself calm again.

August, 1939

Dear Rose,

Hello Rosie Posie!

I'm so sorry for the very late letter.

I am so glad to hear that you got your dream job. Well done girl.

What is the deal with this Peter guy? Do you really think he is the one, because I have a friend here who might be interested in you? It would mean you would have to move back to America so...Just kidding. I'm so pleased for you Rose.

America is missing you greatly! The bars are so quiet without your loud mouth. I'm only kidding I love you really. Also thank you! It is such an honour to be accepted to Harvard. I hear you can learn a lot of useful things at Harvard.

Missing you a lot Rosie Posie. Write me back soon?

Yours faithfully,

Daniel

P.S. Broads in dresses hey? Last time I checked we had some of those here in the States.

...

Two months had passed since I first met Peter's god awful mother. Despite her complete disapproval of me she had planned a luncheon for the rest of the Hamlet family to meet me. It was in four months so she must have expected us to stay together.

...

It was a beautiful summers evening. The sun was climbing down from the heavens and meeting the horizon in a rosy paradise. Peter and I were out in the park led down on a blanket watching the sun go down.

I rolled over to face him. His beautiful lips were pressed around his beer bottle. His usual cool blue eyes appeared to be darker but they still glistened in the warm evening glow. He seemed to be completely lost in his own thoughts. I didn't know where he was but one thing was for sure that he was totally engrossed in whatever image was playing in his mind.

I wanted to just stay silent...Just keep staring, but I wanted to know what he was thinking. Before my mind could catch up with my mouth I whispered softly. "What are you thinking about?"

Peter rolled over to face me "Hum?"

"What are you thinking about?" I repeated. I smiled. His presence made my body shudder but a good kind of shudder. Like the shudder when your cold skin meets gloriously warm water.

A smirk ascended on his gorgeous face "Nothing" then he rolled back over to stare into abyss again still wearing that smirk.

We sat in silence for a while. My eyes still transfixed on him, still desperately wondering, thinking, contemplating what he was thinking about.

I hadn't even realised that I'd closed my eyes until I felt his warm lips on mine. I kept them closed as our lips whirled rhythmically into a dance of passion.

He sat up and leaned over me. I could feel the warmth of his unsteady breath on my face. His icy blue eyes starred at mine right into my very soul. His warm finger tips crept up the side of my face then spiralled around my cheeks almost like he was doing a dot-to-dot with my freckles.

"Rose" he said softly.

"Yes?" I clasped his drawing finger.

"Will you marry me?"

I didn't say anything. I didn't need to. I sat up quickly and launched myself at him, our lips returning to each other in the dance of passion once again. That was my answer. After all, everyone had always said actions spoke louder than words.

"I love you" I said against his lips.

"Love you too"


	3. Chapter 3- Fear and Loathing

Dear Daniel,

Daniel Kenyon Webster, guess what... I... Rose Daniela Wilson is getting married. I'm so happy Webby. Can you believe it? Someone actually loves me. I love him so much. He really has brightened up my life.

The only bad side of this is...I won't be moving back to New York. I'm really sorry Web. But you can survive without me. You are going to Harvard for god sake you don't need me hanging around. I really am sorry though. I was very much looking forward to us getting our apartment together. You are my best friend Daniel. Nothing will ever change that. Do not ever forget that please.

Yours forever

Rose

P.S. I love you Webby

September 3rd 1939

It was a dull rainy morning. I was at the Rogue Club rehearsing for my performance that week. Mr McDoughna had, after much persuasion, got me to agree to dance as well as sing. Shit.

We were in the club with my three backing dancers learning a dance to my new song 'Pretty lies'. I had written it about a girl from my old village in Wiltshire who was cheated on by her boyfriend. I usually wrote songs about society and love and friendship so I thought why not write something a little more controversial for once.

"That was wonderful my darlings" Mr McDoughna exclaimed after the girls and I had performed to him. He casted me a bright beaming smile of approval. Mr McDoughna was rather shall we say 'fond' of me. He had told me that I was his 'best performer'. I mean yes I'm flattered but it means he is always giving me new things to do. I'm not a dancer. That is for sure. I just really want to focus on my singing career.

"Really? You don't think the song is too-"

Before I could finish speaking the door burst open and one of the barmaids Betty, marched through the door in a flustered hurry. She looked as if she had been running because her usual red curls had gone limp and were clinging to her damp face. She barged past me almost knocking me to the ground and turned on the radio "Sssshhhh shhhhhh Chamberlain is on the radio!"

We all feel silent and listened to the voice on the radio. This couldn't be good. Prime minister Chamberlain never usually spoke on the radio unless it was to wish us a 'Merry Christmas' or 'Happy Easter'. This must have been really serious and with the Nazi threat looming over Britain and France I knew it wasn't going to be good news.

"I am speaking to you from the Cabinet room of 10, Downing Street. This morning the British Ambassador in Berlin handed the German Government a final note stating that unless we heard from them by 11 o'clock that they were prepared at once to withdraw their troops from Poland, a state of war would exist between us..."

I suddenly became very aware of the loud ticking noise coming from the clock in the room. Each chime knocked hard inside my head. My eyes wandered over to it slowly, cautiously. It was 11:15 am...Chamberlain had said...Unless they got back to them by 11...did that mean...

"...I have to tell you now that no such undertaking has been received, and that consequently this country is at war with Germany..."

I slowly walked to the nearest chair and plumped myself on to it with my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. War. Britain was at War. I completely drowned out the voice coming from the radio. I found myself thinking of home. I wanted to be with my parents. Mama and Papa must be listening to the announcement too. Were they scared? I did not know. Were they going to be safe? I didn't know that either.

All those lives. All those lives that were going to be lost. But for what? War. War. Another goddamn War.

"...Now may God bless you all and may He defend the right. For it is evil things that we shall be fighting against, brute force, bad faith, injustice, oppression and persecution. And against them I am certain that the right will prevail"

November, 1939

Dear Rose,

I am so pleased for you Rosie Posie! You are getting married, that is brilliant news. Don't worry about little old me. I'll do fine without you I'm a big boy now. But just know Rose. If you are ever in New York you always have a home with me.

Don't be ridiculous! Of course I know I'm your best friend and you will always be mine. Who cares that we are in different countries. But if ever you want to visit just remember I'm only a hop, skip and a jump over the pond away.

I heard that England declared war on Germany. It is a terrible thing. I send my condolences to your country. It's terrible that there is yet another war so soon after the first bloody one. You'd of thought people would have learnt from that one. Never had the world known such destruction.

If ever you feel unsafe don't hesitate to come and stay with me! I only say that because I assume Peter will be going off to war? So, I will look after you Rose while he is away. Please write back soon.

Yours faithfully,

Daniel

P.S. Everything will be ok Rose. Remember that I am always here for you.

I was at Peter's parent's house when I read Daniel's letter. I was alone. I was sat in Peter's room on the edge of his bed. I was reading the letter from Daniel. I missed him so much. It was like there was a piece of me missing but not only was it just missing it was as he said himself 'a hop skip and a jump over the pond' away. Daniel and I had met at school in America. He was a New Yorker born and bred. We had been best friends for almost four years now and I planned on keeping him in that status for I don't know... forever. Eternity sounds longer though so that is even better.

I was quite happily reading the letter from my beloved best friend until I read. '_I assume peter will be going off to war'_. I dropped the letter onto my knees. I could feel the colour draining out of my cheeks. My stomach turned upside down and it felt like my heart was trying to escape out of my chest. Peter. Go away? We hadn't spoken about it. It dawned on me that maybe he would decide to join the army and leave me. Most men his age were going, so it seemed logical that he would be going too. I would never stop him. But. I just couldn't imagine me without him. Me without my Peter. My boyfriend, my Fiancé, my friend.

I picked the letter up and held it in my hands once again continuing to read. '_I will look after you Rose while he is away'._

I couldn't take it anymore. All the uncertainty, all the fear...I needed to find Peter and talk to him about it. I couldn't wait a second longer.

I charged out of his room down the stairs and headed for the long dark corridors that lead to his study. I turned the corner and collided with Beverly, the maid I had helped out that first day.

"Oh, Beverly. I'm so sorry!" I turned around and shouted to her. Still running.

"Miss, where are you going?" She sounded concerned but I didn't have time to answer. I needed to know. "Miss? NO NO don't go in there!" It was too late.

I swung open the door to Peter's study without knocking.

"Peter we need-"

My heart stopped. I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt betrayed. So hurt so...dead inside. I dropped to the floor in a state of shock. There on Peter's table was a woman. This woman was wearing nothing. Nothing, and neither was Peter. He had cheated. But then I realised. This wasn't just any women. She was my friend, Maria. At least I thought she was my friend. Betrayal.

Peter and Maria jumped off the table in a flustered panic desperately trying to pull their clothes back on.

Peter walked towards me slowly, fiddling with his flies. I was still crumpled up on the floor. "Rose, beautiful. I know this looks bad. But-"

I couldn't believe my ears. How could there possibly be any explanation for this. "Oh shut the hell up you Bastard!" I stood up in a hurry and headed for the door. I needed to get out I couldn't stay in that room any longer. No. I couldn't stay in that house!

He grabbed on to my arm "Rose, but. I love you"

I stopped. Ha! He loves me does he? I suddenly pictured the moment when Peter proposed to me. Lies. Lies. Lies. He didn't love me. A furious rage of anger swept through my body like an electric current right from my head to the tips of my toes and fingers.

"Oh, Peter" My tense hand launched from my sides and collided with his smug little face. He stood in shock clutching to his cheek in pain.

My eyes wandered over to Maria. She was half dressed standing and watching me. I walked slowly over to her like a lioness stalking her prey. I got up right in her lieing cheating face. She flinched probably excepting me to deck her one as well. But I had only one word for her. Only one word.

"Bitch" I spat in her face and turned to walk out of _that_ room.


	4. Chapter 4- A new beginning

December, 1939

I was led on the floor in the middle of my apartment. My mind was so full of darkness and despair it felt like I was drowning. I was being suffocated under a heavy blanket of extreme sadness. The air stunk of cigarette smoke and there were smashed and empty bottles of beer littered all around me. I wasn't sure how long I had been hiding out here. Had it been a few days? A week? Two weeks? All I knew was it must have been a while. My telephone had rung almost every two hours for however long I had been stuck in here for. It wasn't that I couldn't leave; it was that I didn't want to. I couldn't face the world after what I saw. I felt nothing but bitterness. I was completely filled with emptiness.

I knew I couldn't dwell on it any longer but I just could not seem to shake of the image of _him _and _her_ together.

I looked an absolute state. My usual tight curls were flying out of my head in an unusual frizzy spiral. My clothes were beer stained and my blouse had cigarette burn marks all along its laced sleeves. I hadn't showered for god knows how long and I stunk. I smelt like a pig's ass. I was a mess both physically and mentally.

Peter had been my first true love. I know this is such a big cliché but he really was my _everything. _

I tilted my head to the side and stared at one of the broken beer bottles on the floor just next to me. I don't know why but Daniel came into my mind suddenly. He must be worried. I hadn't written back yet. His words from the letter were spiralling round my head.

I found myself repeating allowed what he had written although it was slightly out of context. I spoke quietly at first. "I will look after you Rose" I rolled my head over to face the other side "I will look after you Rose".

I probably repeated that over and over a hundred times before it all became so clear to me. "Daniel...New York...America...our apartment together" I was leaving England. I had to get away. Like I'd said a hundred times Daniel will look after me.

I had decided. There was nothing stopping me. Although my plans were a little selfish I still wasn't going to back down. I immediately started to pack up all my things. There is a boat leaving from Southampton tomorrow morning at 11am. There was no time to say good bye to anyone. Not even my beloved parents. I decided I would write to them as soon as I arrived in New York to let them know I was safe with Daniel. But then it dawned on me. I would still have to tell my parents that the wedding was off.

...

At 11am the following morning I waved goodbye to England and the ship took me out to sea heading towards the horizon. Next Stop New York City.

The journey allowed myself time to think things over. I had met a young woman about the age of 24. I told her my reasons for moving away and she hugged me sympathetically just like any women would do. I kind of felt sorry for her. In that situation you feel so hopeless. I should know because a few years ago one of my friends was cheated on. You never really know what to say because no matter what you do it won't change anything. It won't make the clocks turn back and stop the crime before it was committed. Oh but only if it was that simple. If only...if only...if only.

December 25, 1939

I hadn't even realised that it was Christmas day until I got off the ship. The ship had safely docked and I had set out to try and find Daniel. It was a dull cold Christmas afternoon in New York City.

I walked along the sidewalks carrying my giant suitcase and numerous bags. I got a few dirty looks from passersby. As if I needed reminding that I looked homeless.

There was only one place that I knew Daniel could be. We used to go there on every special occasion imaginable...Birthdays, Easter, 's day, new years, Christmas. The list goes on...

As I finally turned up outside the pub that Daniel and I had so frequently visited on those special days I felt a deep sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if Daniel didn't really want me here? What if he didn't really expect me to turn up let alone with notice? What if...what if...what if!

Before I drove myself mad with all the questions inside my head I finally found courage and cautiously opened the door. The moment I entered I felt a rush of adrenaline. I could hear the familiar sounds of laughter and music. I could see the familiar sight of the many men and women smoking, drinking and playing craps or poker. I was home. This is where I am supposed to be. This is where I belong.

I scanned the room for Daniel. I was starting to get a little panicky because I couldn't see him anywhere. But then I looked over to the bar. Sat on one of the stools was my best friend Daniel.

Typical Daniel. It was Christmas day yet he was still writing in his diary that he has always kept since he was just eight years old.

Seeing my best friend again for the first time in almost two years brought tears to my eyes. Stop crying. Stop Crying. I couldn't stop. The tears came streaming down my face like Niagara Falls which is a fair comparison. I dropped my entire luggage on the floor and started towards Daniel. He had his back turned so he couldn't see me.

When I approached him I immediately smelt his familiar scent of coffee and vanilla. I tapped him on the shoulder.

He jumped with the sudden touch of cold flesh on his shoulder and turned to face me. His dazzling eyes widened in shock.

"Merry Christmas, Web" I managed to say my face completely stained by my tears causing my curls to cling to my damp cheeks.

"Holy Shit, Rose!" His sweet innocent face lit up. Daniel hardly ever cursed so I really must have surprised him.

He stood up in a hurry and pulled me into his arms bringing my body right up next to his. The warm embrace brought even more tears to my eyes and I started wailing uncontrollably. I didn't care that everyone was probably starring, although, I couldn't know for sure because I had buried my face into Daniel's shoulder to try and muffle the cries. If I had cried anymore I would have probably drown in my own tears. I could just see it...my grave stone saying 'Rose Daniela Wilson, Friend and daughter, drowned in her own tears by the sight of best friend, Daniel Webster. What a silly girl'.

But really who cares? I was with my best friend and that was all that mattered to me.

...

"This will be your room" Daniel carried my many belongings into a quant room in his apartment. There was a giant bed crammed into the corner of the small room by a grand window that looked down on the city bellow.

"No, Daniel this is your room I couldn't possibly take it" I proclaimed.

"Rose. Just take it ok?" He came up behind me and removed my coat.

"Thanks"

"I will be away at Harvard for about a month at a time so I will have no need for it" I flinched at the thought of Daniel leaving me alone. I selfishly wanted him to stay but I couldn't possibly ask him to do that for me.

"Well I will sleep on the couch in the mean time then" I removed my belongings from the bedroom and plonked myself down on Daniel's couch. The springs creaked almost as a way of showing its rejection of my big ass "Just you try and stop me" I beamed a huge smile at him. He stood in the door frame of his bedroom with a disapproving look on his face. I pulled a sarcastic sad face pretending to be a little child "Aww is little Webby Webby sad because he didn't get his own wittle way?"

A little smirk curled his lips and he let out a soft snigger as he shook his head. Yes! Victory is mine.

Daniel joined me on the couch, the springs trying to reject his big ass as well.

"So, I take it Peter joined the army, right?" he said cautiously, trying to avoid hurting me. He gave me a sympathetic look and searched my emotionless face for an answer.

Oh. I forgot I hadn't told Daniel yet. My heart started to try and break out of my chest. My hand fidgeting uncomfortably under Daniel's as he placed his hand on mine.

"Uh...he" I stuttered. I closed my eyes for a second desperately trying to block out the pain. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Rose?" He moved up closer to me. His warm scent swooned inside my nostrils and it subdued the pain a little. But not enough, the pain still remained like a thorn in my side, a sharp, pesky and annoying pain.

I opened my eyes and stared hard at the door opposite me. I could have so easily just walked out and avoided answering the question, it was just that easy. But I couldn't. I had to talk about _it_ otherwise I would never be able to move on. It was going to be difficult but it had to be done.

I breathed in heavily and blew the air out through my nose disturbing the silence in the apartment.

"Ok" I said preparing myself "You see...Peter and I we...we" I couldn't go any further. My eyes filled up with tears yet again.

Daniel clutched me tightly in his arms. Poor thing, he was so confused. I could hear his concern by the low tone of his voice "Rose? What happened? Did he hurt you?"

I nodded my head.

"He didn't...I mean-"He didn't even have to explain because I knew exactly what he was suggesting I could tell by the sudden rush of anger in his voice. His body had stiffened around me and the hug became uncomfortable. He probably thought Peter had abused me or beaten me.

"No" I broke the hug abruptly "No it wasn't like that" I slumped down into the couch and buried my chest in my knees.

"Well what happened Rose?"

I took another deep breath in "He...he...Peter...he cheated on me with one of my closest friends in England" Finally! I had said it; it was out in the open. I wanted to just swallow the words back down into my throat because having them exposed made it seem all too real.

Daniel sat in silence for a few seconds...completely still. His body was rigid and his fists started to clench up and shake. Then and angry rage took over him and he threw himself out of his seat.

"HE DID WHAT! THAT ASSHOLE! I HAVE A RIGHT MIND TO GO OVER TO ENGLAND AND GIVE HIM A GOOD OLD SEEING TOO!"

I didn't say anything. I just let him pace up and down the apartment for a while so that he could release all his anger.

I brought my legs up onto the couch and swung myself round to lie on my back. I stared at the ceiling completely blanking out Daniel's furious curses just so I could think.

Peter and I...we were over now. I had to move on.

I think it might just have been my mind desperately trying to move on but for someone reason Daniel was looking incredibly _hot. _I mean hotter than_ usual._ It was something about the way he was pacing up and down the room swearing like a dog. I had never seen that side to him before but...I liked it. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. He was biting his bottom lip in anger. His lips looked so soft and quite frankly very kissable.

"Listen Rose I-"I didn't allow him to finish. Before I had time to stop myself I threw myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his and locked my lips to his.

"Uh Rose?" He said against my lips muffling his speech "What are you doing?"

Why was he talking? I just wanted him to stop. "Shut up" I said angrily in a flustered breath and pulled him in closer our bodies were right up against each other. I could feel every inch of him on me.

I could feel him trying to resist but it only made me pull him in closer. I longed for more but he pushed me away forcefully and our bodies were broken apart.

"Rose" he said slowly and cautiously "You are going through a tough time right now so you don't really want this" He gestured to himself and wiped his lips "I am not going to take advantage of you... you are vulnerable right now"

I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. If I could see myself I bet my ears would be a bright scarlet. The realisation of what I had done smacked me in my face like a baseball bat.

"Shit, Web" I said, totally mortified.

He laughed a loud and vulgar sort of cackle as he brushed himself of. My forcefulness had left crinkles in his once perfect looking clothes.

"It isn't funny" I moaned and hide my face in my hands.

"Oh, but it is!" he winked at me. He opened his mouth wide pretending to be in shock "Oh, I hope that wink didn't make you want to drop your clothes"

"Shut up, Web" I winked back at him.

He walked over to a small little closet and pulled out a blanket and pillow and flung it at my face.

"Ow!" I cried.

"Good night Rose" He walked to his bedroom and jokingly blew me a long and seductive kiss "Oh and Merry Christmas"

I raised my middle finger to him "Night, Webby"

He turned out the lights and retreated to his room.

I picked up the blanket and pillow and arranged them on the couch and undressed myself for bed...well...undressed myself for couch.

I was alone again with nothing but my thoughts.

I sighed in contentment as I hit the couch and closed my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5- Moving on

February, 1941

It had been just over a year since I ran away. I had spent the last year and a bit living with Daniel. I hadn't left the apartment very often. It felt as if I spent most of my time waiting...just waiting for Daniel to return from Harvard, he must have been and gone about five or six times. Whenever he was due back I would wait on his couch all day smoking a pack of Lucky Strikes waiting for his return.

I could have left whenever I wanted. But, I didn't leave much. I couldn't face the world. Whenever Daniel was with me I would put on a brave face and go out around the city with him, we'd go to bars, the cinema, and diners etcetera. Deep down I always knew he could see straight through me. No matter how many times I put on that fake smile he would always see the pain. But, I'm better now. I think after all this time I may be over Peter. It is time to move on. I can't keep myself shut away in here any longer. Fuck him.

I was in the apartment waiting for Daniel, curled up on the couch, with my smoke just like the usual routine. I sucked the glorious roll of tobacco between my lips and inhaled drawing in a cloud of smoke and held it inside my mouth. Daniel was due home any moment now. I parted my lips slightly and the cloud of smoke escaped through the gap like a slow haunting waterfall and the remainders of it crept out of my nose and flooded the apartment.

I had been sat on that couch for about two hours just waiting for him to return. After all seeing Daniel for a week or so every month was the best part of my existence at that time. If anything was keeping me going it was him, Daniel, my best friend. Every time he would come back to me and teach me about what he had learnt that term. I only really remember one thing the most that he taught me and that was that Vincent Van Gogh lived...where was it again...somewhere in Holland anyway. God I'm bad at remembering stuff.

The door handle started to turn. I jumped in my seat and put down my smoke in the ash tray and in walked Daniel Webster.

"DANIEL" I greeted him with a massive hug "You're back!"

Daniel squirmed under my arms "Erm Rose...I can't breathe"

"Oh shit sorry Web" I pulled away laughing. He smiled back at me.

"So, what have you been up to while I have been away?" he dropped his luggage and plonked his ass down on the couch and I joined him.

"Oh nothing too interesting...you know, the usual just going for walks everyday around central park, baking some nice cakes and going out to some bars" Lies. Lies. Lies. "Oh and I tidied up this place too" Now that part wasn't a lie. I had to clean this place almost every day because the ash from my goddamn smokes would settle on almost every single surface in this place.

"Sounds absolutely thrilling, Rose" Daniel drawled sarcastically.

"Yeah"

"Guess what happened last week?" Daniel sat up excitedly.

"Ohhh I dunno? What happened Daniel hu? Tell me" I said a little too over exaggeratedly.

He threw me an inquisitive look "Well, I've told you about my friend Jimmy before haven't I?"

Seriously? Daniel had been desperately trying to get me to go on a date with this guy for about six months now.

I sighed heavily "Listen Daniel I-"

"No, no I wasn't trying anything like that" He said quickly, realising that I thought this was just another way of him trying to big Jimmy up to make me want to date him "Anyway, Jimmy asked this girl out, Trudy her name is" Daniel starred at me waiting for some kind of a reaction that he so desperately craved but what on earth was he actually expecting to happen?

I suddenly felt a little jealous though. I mean I am ready to move on now so maybe I want to date jimmy. "And your point is..." I eventually said after about 10 seconds of silence.

Daniel chuckled smugly "Well my point is that now you want to date Jimmy don't you?"

I could feel my cheeks burning up "NO!" I said defensively. I quickly glanced at Daniel to see if he had taken the bait.

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

Daniel winked at me and gave me a suggestive nudge.

"ALRIGHT!" I exclaimed. Defeated. "Maybe I want to date Jimmy..."

Daniel erupted into a fit of laughter. He could tell that I was not happy with him because I was pouting.

"Shut up, Web"

"What if I told you Trudy doesn't exist?"

Right then I suddenly had no interest in Jimmy. Geezuz! Web and his little mind games.

"Well..." I said reaching into the breast pocket of my shirt for a smoke "Then I would tell you that...In that case..."

"You don't want to date Jimmy anymore do you?" He winked at me. A huge cheesy grin ascended onto his devilishly handsome face.

I burst into a fit of laughter "Yep you got it Web"

I was so happy to have Web back that I didn't even mind him teasing me.

We spent that whole day in our apartment just arsing around the place like little kids. Sometimes I do wonder what Daniel would be like if he had never met me. When I first met him he was quit reserved and incredibly sensible...but now he is full of life and always up for a good laugh. I guess he kind of brought that side out of me as well.

March, 1941

It was late March and April was fast approaching. I couldn't wait for spring.

Daniel had left for Harvard a few weeks ago and I was on my own again. This time however, I wasn't moping around like a little lost cause. I had got myself a job during the day at a diner in Manhattan and an evening job at a small pub here in Brooklyn just a few streets down from the apartment where I pulled pints for the rowdy gentlemen ever night. I wouldn't say those jobs were my dream jobs but hey they were a start.

Finally, I was on the road back to recovery.

August, 1941

Before I knew it spring had past and it was already late summer. New York is beautiful in summer. I would walk around Central Park ever morning and soak up every ounce of its beauty before I'd go to work at the diner.

Daniel and I had planned a road trip all the way from New York City to San Francisco. We stopped off in Ohio, Tennessee, Texas, Oklahoma, Colorado, Arizona, and Utah and now we were in glorious California. The moment I stepped out of Daniel's little car on to San Franciscan soil I feel in love with the place. It's an incredible City, so full of life.

"So Daniel darling" I linked my arm through his, giggling lightly. We waltzed down the steps outside our hotel and onto the sidewalk "Where are you taking me to dine on this fine evening?"

He threw me a sarcastic look "Rose, don't try and act posh it doesn't suit your character" He nudged me playfully in the side jabbing his elbow into me.

I pushed him away "Hey! You have got to let a lady show a little class once and a while" I spat on the floor proving I really was not a lady at all.

Daniel shook his head in embarrassment as a very posh and snooty 'lady' about thirty years old walked past observing the 'crime' that I had just committed. She glared at me in disgust and said "Ew, you dirty peasant" then she walked away in a hurry as if I was a bad smell that if she so much as even breathed next to me she would catch some kind of horrible disease.

Daniel and I roared in laughter.

"You peasant" Daniel winked at me mimicking the posh lady as he called for a cab.

A cab came whizzing around the street and grounded to an almighty halt alongside the sidewalk where a startled Daniel and I stood.

"Looks like someone is in a bit of a hurry" I said gesturing to the cab.

I climbed into the back seat as Daniel instructed the driver on where to take us. The cab smelt faintly like cigarettes smoke and leather, it was a pleasant smell. Daniel joined me in the back seat.

I was completely lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized that I was starring into the rear-view mirror. Looking back at me was a pair of big brown eyes along with a cheeky sideways grin. My god the driver is hot! No not just hot...he is gorgeous! I could feel myself getting all hot and flustered. My breathing was becoming all out of time. I hoped so much that neither Daniel nor the gorgeous driver had realised but...they did. Daniel slid his hand across the middle seat to touch mine reassuringly.

"Uh..." he hesitated "Rose, are you ok?" He stared at me with a look of concern on his face.

I took a deep breath in and began to choke on the sudden gush of air that flooded my lungs "Uh yes, I..." I spluttered "I just...um it's a little bit hot in here" I lied, well sort of.

I quickly averted my eyes and starred at my lap feeling my cheeks burn up. If I could see myself I would image my cheeks were as red as a tomato. I could feel Daniel starring at me. I straightened my skirt uncomfortably.

The driver sniggered furthering my embarrassment almost on purpose.

He probably wasn't even that hot. It was probably just my desperate mind playing up on me again like it did when I first saw Daniel again after our long separation. But somehow I could just feel that it wasn't just my adolescent way of thinking telling me to launch myself at this ridiculously good looking creature... this hot God...oh hotdamn

The cab journey was only about five or ten minutes long but it seemed to go on for eternity.

I could feel the cabbies hot eyes on me as I awkwardly exited the cab. Daniel paid him and he smiled at me with his sexy sideways smirk as he nestled his hand into his thick brunette hair. He really was hot. He knew he was hot so he just loved to taunt girls into falling in love with him, but boy was it working. I bet he had broken a few hearts in his time but I couldn't help feel as if I was melting right there on the spot. I stared awkwardly at him for a few seconds before I managed to curl my lips and smile back at him. He finally took his eyes away from mine and reached into his breast pocket to pull out a smoke before he sped away in his little cab.

Daniel jabbed me hard in the ribs and the sudden jab of pain quickly brought me back to reality.

"Hum?" I said still a little dazed trying to shake _his_ gorgeousness out of my head.

"Come on lets go in I'm starving" He linked my arm through his and dragged me into the diner.


	6. Chapter 6- How it all began

December, 1941

I was ill. Not ill in the head this time though however. I had a pesky cold and I hadn't been able to leave the apartment for days now. Daniel had gone to stay with Jimmy for a few days so I was home alone and as sick as a pig.

I was snuggled up in Daniel's bed with six thick blankets on top of me and a bowl of the good old chicken soup because you know what they say about that stuff and curing colds...what a load of crap. I had probably eaten about twelve bowls and it hadn't helped in anyway. I was beginning to get sick of the stuff...isn't that just ironic...the _stuff_ that was supposed to make me feel better was making me feel even sicker. Those lousy old medicine remedies never work.

I closed my eyes.

"ROSE!" the shouting person came bursting through the bedroom door. It was Daniel.

I rolled over letting out an almighty groan of displeasure.

"What?!" I drawled. I could feel his presence behind me sitting beside my turned back.

"Have you heard?" He said in a flustered panic. He seemed really worried.

I rolled over to face him and struggled my way to a sitting position. Daniel reached into the draw beside the bed and pulled out a pack of smokes, light one for him and then handed one to me.

I accepted the smoke cautiously. It wasn't like Daniel to be smoking. "Heard what, Web?" I said bringing the smoke to my dry lips.

He took in a deep long drag then released the cloud of smoke into the air. I did the same mirroring his movements involuntarily.

He sighed heavily and looked down at the smoke between his fingers "We are at war, Rose"

I was about to take a long drag but hesitated as those words left his lips. _We are at war. _

We sat in silence for a long while both taking long and heavy drags at our sticks of nicotine as a comforter.

Once I had finished sucking ever last bit of nicotine out of my smoke I nestled back down into the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. Daniel slid down under the sheets next to me and held me in his arms. I could feel his warm breathe on my cheek. We both knew that he would be going to war but neither of us wanted to say it out loud because then it would become all too real.

...

The sun was creeping through the gap in the curtains. I still had my eyes closed but I could see an orange glow against my eyelids. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to get out of the bed.

I heard a crash coming from the kitchen. My sleep was now disturbed so I knew there was no point in trying to fall back into a world of dreams and peace where there was no war.

I dragged myself out of bed tripping on my nightgown as I slowly walked to the kitchen like a zombie hungry for brains.

When I reached our little small kitchen I saw Daniel with a cup of coffee and he was sucking on that nicotine stick again. His face was light up with a sort of forced smile.

"Good morning" he greeted me and handed me a cup of coffee.

I wrapped my hands around the inviting warmth of the cup and brought the gloriously warm liquid up to my lips and took a large gulp "Morning"

I could feel the tension in the air. I just knew he was going to mention joining the army at any second. He was tense.

I tried to escape before he could even mention the word army but it was too late. As I turned to leave the kitchen Daniel grabbed my arm and forced out the words "I am going to enlist, Rose"

At that exact moment I felt as if someone had ripped out my heart. I could not bare the thought of being away from him. He was my rock! Without him I would probably go mad again. I loved him too much to let him go.

I stared into his big brown eyes. I could feel my eyes stinging with tears then they began to fall.

Daniel pulled me into him squeezing me tightly "Rose, please don't cry!" he begged.

I sobbed loudly into his shoulder just like I had done before but this time I wasn't crying because I was happy to see him...no...This time I was crying because I knew I was losing him.

"Please, Daniel, Please...don't don't leave me" I knew I was being selfish and unreasonable. But I didn't care.

He sighed heavily "You know that I don't want to do this, Rose. Please don't make this any harder for me"

"I want to go with you" I said, my speech muffled by my sobs.

He chuckled lightly trying to lighten the mood "Rose, you know that is impossible"

I pulled away from him. I realised at that moment that I actually really did want to go with him. The more I thought about it in that moment the more I realised that I meant every single word.

I wanted to do something with my life. I would be worthless just remaining in the apartment crying because my tears wouldn't bring our boys back. They wouldn't help win the war.

"Daniel, I am being deadly serious" I said sternly "All I have to do is cut my hair, wear a wrap and just join the army!" I said enthusiastically acting out all of the things I needed to do.

He stared at me blankly before erupting into a fit of laughter.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" I said, slightly insulted and shocked by his sudden outburst. I expected him to at least shout out me. I couldn't help but feel pissed off by his laughter.

"Rose, there is no way that you are going to get away with any of that stuff! You are not going to cut your hair and you are not going to be able to contain those with one measly wrap" He said pointing at my chest. He laughed even more.

I could feel myself shaking. I didn't care what he thought about it. I would join the army and fight not just for America but for Britain, my home land. It wasn't just about being with him anymore.

"Daniel. Just accept my decision" I said and turned my back on him "Now where are the blasted scissors?"

He stormed after me and grabbed the scissors out of my hand before I could take the first snip at my almost waist long hair.

"Oi!" I retorted.

He looked angry and frustrated. I suddenly wished for him to start laughing again. "You have got to be kidding me! Why would you choose to join the army? I am only doing this because we _men _have to for the sake of peace" his emphasis of _men _angered me even further.

"Daniel, please. I want to go. I want to do something with my life because at the moment I have nothing to live for but you and if God forbid anything happen to you..." I flinched trying to hold back the tears "...I would have nothing to live for, so please just help me do this"

He contemplated for a while. He sat down on the couch with his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms. He knew I was right. He knew I wouldn't be able to cope without him.

I decided it was best not to rush him. I needed to give him time so I gently kissed his cheek and returned to the bedroom to get changed.

I had just finished pulling up my skirt when Daniel came bursting through the door. He ran over to me and held me in his arms again.

"Listen Rose, I will help you do this" I could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke. I couldn't help but feel guilty. "I love you, so I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, ok"

I clung to him tighter "Thank you so much Web! I love you too"

He slowly released the hug and smiled at me and sniggered gently "After all, I don't think I could do it without my best friend"

"Well it is a good thing that you are stuck with me then" I returned the smile.

I was really going to do it. I Rose Daniela Wilson was going to join the army.


	7. Chapter 7- Currahee

,1942

Before I knew it Daniel and I were already on the back of an army truck, on the way to Camp Taccoa, Georgia to train to be paratroopers of the 101st Airborne.

For the past months Daniel had trained me in the arts of being a man. He didn't have to teach me much however because I sure am no lady as we had learnt on our trip to San Francisco. I had been practicing the best manly voice that my voice box would allow. I had on my head a dark brown wig which was pinned to my head by at least fifty bobby pins. I had been wearing the wig for months now so that I could get used to wearing the bugger. It was awfully itchy and uncomfortable. I wanted to just cut off my hair to save the pain but Daniel wouldn't allow me too because he said my hair was 'beautiful'. Seriously, he has no idea what it is like to live with crazy curls like mine. But in a way of compromising I only cut my hair to my shoulders so that it was easier to hide under this god awful itchy wig.

By the time it was time to pack up and leave for the army I became quite proud of my new established manliness. Although I did look about five years younger as a boy than my actual age so I was prepared to be a target for the other men with their jokes. I can just see it now...

Daniel and I had decided that it would be best to pretend that I was an Italian American because of my ethnicity. I was in fact part Spanish, French, Native American and English but we thought that it would just be easier to pretend to be an Italian American considering there were a lot of them back in New York.

We were tightly packed into the trucks amongst many from all around the states. I scratched at my wig uncomfortably whilst inspecting the men around me. I wasn't the only one doing this however...minus the head scratching. Almost every man was seizing one another up like wrestlers in the ring before the fight and introducing themselves. I decided that it would be best if I just tried to keep myself to myself to avoid getting caught. I kept my eyes down and fiddled with my hands to try and not draw attention to myself...I obviously wasn't doing a good job.

"Hey!" a bright cheerful voice called out to me "Nice to meet you, I am _The George Luz_" The man sat across from me introduced himself and shook my hand firmly. He had thick dark hair and great big brown eyes. Just from the first half an hour of the drive I could already tell that this guy was going to be the 'class clown' as he had told numerous amounts of jokes and had all the men in stitches countless times throughout the journey so far including me.

"Hi I am Ro- uh Dan, Dan Wilson" I said hesitatingly almost revealing my real name. I had decided on this male name because after all my middle name was Daniela.

George beamed a great big smile at me "Well it is a pleasure to meet you Ro-Dan" he said mockingly "I am going to call you Daniel or Danny or...hmm I don't think there are anymore nicknames yet, but we have got a long time together to figure a few more" He winked at me and turned to talk to the man beside him who I understood to be Donald Malarkey. He had short ginger hair and seemed to be a really down to earth guy. Sat beside Malarkey were Muck then Penkala, Talbert, Perconte and Guarnere. Then from the front of the truck all the way up to Daniel were sat Hoobler, Liebgott, Lipton, Roe and Wynn who had already been given the nickname 'Popeye' because of his remarkable resemblance.

"Ay! Dan?" called a voice from down the other end of the truck. He had a question in his voice because he was clearly unsure on my name. The voice distracted me from my thoughts about what the hell I had gotten myself into.

"Um Yeah?" I retorted turning to look down the truck to see who had called me.

It was Liebgott, the skinny yet devilishly handsome man.

"Hey! Lieb!" George called him. He had a huge grin on his face. From what I had already figured out about 'The George Luz' was that his naughty little school boy smile usually meant trouble...but never the less, funny trouble. "His name isn't Dan, Its Daniel or Danny...I don't mind which one, take a pick. Knock yourself out, or maybe you can think of another one? Although, if I can't I'm sure no one else can because I am _The George Luz_?" George beat on his chest like a gorilla.

The men chuckled lightly at George's little scene.

"Hey ermm how about Daniela" Muck retorted 'cleverly'. I gulped loudly. Webster could sense my unnerving behaviour and gave me a comforting nudge.

Oh if only they knew the irony of what Muck just said...

"No one asked you" George said defeated. Skip sniggered and George slapped him on the back of the head and he too started to laugh.

"Not being funny Danny..." Liebgott shouted from down the end of the truck "But are you even old enough to be in the army?" Well he had completely gone against his 'not being funny' part and erupting into fits of laughter and simultaneously all the other men joined in including Web. I threw Liebgott a look telling him that I was NOT amused and he replied with a rather seductive wink. Oh hot damn.

I decided to play him at his own game.

"Yes, thank you Liebgott I _am _old enough to be here but clearly by the looks of things the _both _of us aren't as 'ripped' as the other men so our _mutual _lack of muscles does affect others opinions on our age" I said rather smugly desperately trying to get my own back. Liebgott stared at me in shock. He clearly just thought that I was a quiet weedy little boy "So, don't worry Lieb. I understand how you feel. However, I'm not quite sure what it's like to have a small dick but maybe you could tell me all about that?" I winked at him after I had finished showing him up like he had done to me and just like before all the men erupted into fits of laughter again but this time however the laughing was much louder. I had won.

Luz's laughter was by far the loudest and he snorted a couple of times before he slapped me across the knees playfully "Geezus Danny boy" he snorted loudly "You are one funny kid. I think we will get along just fine"

"Thanks Luz, I think so to" I said feeling really proud of myself. I wasn't hiding my pride either because I had a huge grin on my face. Hopefully no one will pick on me again now about my 'un manliness'.

I glanced over at Liebgott and he looked pretty annoyed because his joke back fired on him. His teeth were clenched and his hands were shaking as he ran them through his hair on his hot-headed head. He caught me looking at him.

"What you looking at?" he said angrily. He sure was a hot-headed guy.

"It was just a joke, Lieb" I said feeling a little bad for showing him up like that. I had already insulted someone and we hadn't even arrived at the camp yet. I have a bad habit of taking jokes too far.

He didn't reply. He pulled out a pack of smokes from his breast pocket with his shaky hand. He was trying so hard to just ignore me otherwise he would probably give me a broken nose.

"Hey! Give us one" Muck said to Liebgott gesturing to the stick of nicotine between his lips.

Liebgott took the smoke from out of his lips and blew a cloud of smoke into Muck's face and said tauntingly "No. Get your own" he was still bitter towards everyone for laughing.

"Geez fine I will" Muck reached into his trouser pocket or should I say pants and pulled out a pack of smokes.

The smell of smoke filled the truck as many of the men pulled out their smokes. I too lit up my smoke.

I found myself drawn to Liebgott. He couldn't possibly smoke that goddamn stick of nicotine anymore seductively if he tried. He slid his tongue along the bottom of the smoke then it retreated slowly back into his mouth. He took in a long drag then parted his lips slightly and a gush of smoke came out from his mouth and nose like a glorious fountain and polluted the air.

The longer I stared at him the more I got a strange feeling inside of me. I couldn't put my finger on what it was. I mean of course I was majorly turned on by the way he made out with his smoke but that wasn't all I was feeling. It was kind of like I was having déjà vu.

And then it finally hit me.

I grabbed Webster's arm tightly still staring at Liebgott with wide eyes.

"Ow!" Daniel shouted but luckily no one turned to see what he was protesting about.

I leaned in close to Daniel and whispered in his ear "Fuck! Liebgott is the Cab driver from San Francisco!" I said in a panic. What if he recognised Daniel? Then he might eventually recognise me and then my secret would be out! What if I was shot for pretending to be a man?! NO! This can't happen I am not going to arrive to just be sent back.

Daniel leaned over me to take a long hard stare at Liebgott. His eyes widened as he eventually recognised him too. "Oh, yes that is him" he said whilst exhaling.

"What should we do?!" I asked begging for a suggestion.

"There is nothing we can do Rose" he whispered so that the other men wouldn't hear him calling me by my name.

I sighed heavily. Daniel was right there was nothing we could do. I just had to pray that I wouldn't get found out.

...

When we eventually arrived at Camp Taccoa we were sent straight to our barracks and straight to bed.

Our beds...well if you could even call them beds felt like wooden boards. The irritating stiff boards stuck into my back like a lump of lead up my tired and sore ass from the wretched bumpy truck drive.

All the men had fallen asleep in only about an hour of hitting the hay but I tossed and turned.

"Urgh, fuck" I groaned into the darkness. Boy did I miss that couch back home now.

"Oi" a stubborn voice called out from the bed beside me "Shut up!"

"Sorry" I whispered turning to face the voice.

Liebgott rolled over in his bed. His perfectly shaped eyebrows were knitted together in anger, showing his complete discontent that I was keeping him from having naughty little dreams about the many women who wanted him.

"I can't sleep" I said reaching under my pillow for a smoke and my lighter.

"Yeah?" Liebgott retorted "I don't give a shit"

I held my smoke between my lips and lit the beautiful stick of nicotine. Liebgott's eyes stared longingly at my smoke as I drew in a long drag. "Here" I said reaching over to Lieb's bed. Our fingers touched as I handed him a smoke and I felt a jolt of warmth tingle through me.

There was silence. He wasn't expecting me to be so kind to him and give him one of my precious smokes.

"Thanks" he said, still a little confused by my unnecessary kindness.

I chucked him the lighter but, me being a rubbish shot it completely missed Lieb's bed and landed on the bed beside him.

Eugene Roe steered in his bed and released a quiet sigh. He was the unfortunate one who had a lighter chucked at his head.

Liebgott sniggered quietly, he clutched at his mouth trying desperately to contain his laughter. At first I wasn't sure if he was laughing because I had such a rubbish shot or because I had waked Roe in the back of the head. It was probably a mixture of both since this was probably the funniest thing that had happened since we arrived at camp Taccoa, that and George's jokes of course. "Shit, Dan, you sure can't throw"

"Sorry, Roe" I whispered into the dark trying also to contain my laughter.

Roe mumbled something along the lines of 'is sokay'. He was a very quiet man. He hardly spoke to anyone the entire truck journey to this goddamn place. He was gorgeous looking though. His eyes are dark as night and they ooze sexiness but at the same time a bit of sadness. I couldn't quite figure him out. Why did he hide away?

The room fell quiet again and Lieb and I smoked our cigarettes silently.

Once I had finished sucking my precious smoke I snuggled up into my bed. Lieb flicked his finished smoke onto the ground and nestled down into his bed.

"Hey, Lieb?" I called again into the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier" I lifted my head off of my pillow "You know, earlier in the truck"

He exhaled "Don't worry about it, short ass" He sniggered violently and disturbed the peace once again. It was a miracle that no one woke up.

"Oi!" I said loudly. I lowered my voice to avoid waking anymore men "Now that's just plain rude" I stuck my tongue out at him. I didn't think he would be able to see me in the dark but he did. There must have been a diminutive crack in the door letting in the moonlight.

"Wow, childish" he said smugly.

"Shut up, Lieb"

"Shutting up...Shorty"

I snuggled back down into my bed. I was exhausted now so I shouldn't have much trouble getting to sleep even though I was practically sleeping on wood.

...

I didn't get much sleep because someone was snoring like a rusty old foghorn all that night. I wasn't sure exactly who the culprit was but boy he could snore.

We were awoken at 4am and instructed by our shithead of a Captain, Sobel, to report to the mess hall at 5:00 hours for breakfast before the day began.

We soon learned that Sobel was a horrible son of a bitch. He made us run this stupid mountain called Currahee all the time! He always had us on our toes all the time. We never had nothing to do. Constantly busy. If we didn't have any duties there was always cleaning our boots. I had probably cleaned those boots about a hundred times and we hadn't even been there very long.

We the men of Easy Company were stood at attention in full kit in front of our CO Sobel. The hot Georgian sun was beaming down on us and so was Sobel's fat head. He shouted loudly as he spoke...does he think we are deaf our something? I thought to myself as he passed by me.

"You people are at the position of attention!" Sobel shouted walking down the formatted line of his men. His eyes were scanning every single one of us as he walked. We all stood tall to avoid getting screamed at.

"Private Perconte. Have you been blousing your trousers like a paratrooper?" Sobel got right up in the little Italian's face...well I say face...Perconte's helmet only reached to about Sobel's chin.

"No, Sir"

"Then explain the creases at the bottom" there was dead silence. Perconte knew there was no use arguing with the man. A week back one of the privates argued back at Sobel and he got his ass kicked and was sent up Currahee just because Sobel said that he was 'disobeying orders'. Yeah because saying he had already cleaned his boots was really 'disobeying orders'. Geezus.

"No excuse, Sir" Perconte said, defeated.

"Volunteering for the parachuting infantry is one thing, Perconte. But you've got a _long _way to prove that you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked" Perconte shuffled with his gun as stupid shithead Sobel moved on to George Luz and asked for his name and with no surprises there he too got his pass revoked and so did Sergeant Lipton...

Sobel marched over to Malarkey "Name"

"Malarkey, Donald G."

"Malarkey...Isn't 'Malarkey' slang for bullshit?"

"Yes, Sir"

And of course Malarkey got his pace revoked too...

Sobel was getting tired of our 'screw ups' by now. He walked over to Lieb "Name"

"Liebgott, Joseph D., sir."

Sobel pulled out Liebgott's bayonet and held it in front of his face "Rusty bayonet, Liebgott. You wanna kill Germans?"

I turned slowly to see Liebgott's reaction to Sobel's stupid question. I was half expecting Lieb to bite that shithead's head off!

"Yes, sir." He said.

Sobel smacked Lieb's bayonet down on to his helmet "Not with this" then started towards the front pushing past Tahlbert in the process.

A mosquito landed on the bad of my neck.

Sobel raised Liebgott's bayonet in the air and shouted "I will not take this rusty piece of shit to war and I will not take you in your condition" he threw Lieb's bayonet down on the ground the blade landing point down in the Georgian soil.

I couldn't take it anymore, that stupid man or that little bugger that had latched onto my skin. I swatted the mosquito. Sobel noticed me moving and came marching over to me and got right up in my face. I could see every last bead of sweat on his face glistening in the hot sun.

"Name!"

"Wilson, Dan R., Sir" I retorted whilst standing up straight to attention.

"You are at the position of attention, Private" he drawled spitting on my face slightly as he spoke.

"Yes, Sir. I know, Sir!"

Sobel edged back away from me and looked me up and down with disgust, his eyebrows knitted together as he frowned. He had noticed my complete lack in height although I was slightly taller than Perconte. But only slightly. Lieb's nickname for me 'short ass' or 'Shorty' had stuck and now all the men were using it. Ugh.

"Pass revoked" he marched back up to the front again and shouted "Thanks to these men and their infractions, every man in the company who had a weekend pass _has lost it!"_ he stared us all down "Change into your P.T gear we're running Currahee".

No. No. Not that bloody mountain again. Sobel was obsessed with making us run that goddamn thing. Three miles up...three miles down. On top of all that the entire company had lost their weekend passes. GEEZUS ALL WE WANTED WAS A BEER! We had to run Currahee all the time and we were the only company in the goddamn battalion who had to. Ugh stupid Shithead Captain Sobel.

...

In our tight little PT shorts, we swaggered out of our barracks and headed back to find Captain Shithead. The cute shorts bunched up around the guys' asses and the thin white shirt on their perfectly sculpted muscles clung to their godly bodies. Ahh bliss.

Liebgott was at the front of the pack. His floppy hair bounced as he swaggered across the Georgian earth. He was the only man who made the ladies swoon every time without fail. He knew it. They knew it and everyone else knew it.

I was in heaven. From the back of the pack I could see every cute butt bounce as the men of easy company strolled towards our ever impending fait of doom. Running Currahee. But right at that moment I didn't give a flying fuck about Currahee or Captain Shithead because Liebgott's ass was too beautiful to pry my eyes away from. I could have kissed whoever designed our PT gear, I really could have. I'm sorry but Peter who? He was just a distant memory. I now lived only for my comrades and Peter no longer had a place in my life.

Before I could go any deeper into my daydreams, my fantasies were interrupted by a gaggle of men from another company.

"Ahhh, Easy Company" one of them exclaimed and they all looked us up and down "Hey while you're running, don't worry we will take your dames to the movie for ya"

Liebgott retorted "Yeahhh, good they need some female company!" Skip Muck raised his fist in the air and pretended to punch them.

I charged at the gaggle of men and Lieb, Tahlbert, Skip, Malarkey, Luz and Grant followed.

"Have fun fellas!" I pretended to flash my knickers like a prostitute and we all knocked off their hats.

The monstrous mountain, Currahee, stood tall and proud over, Camp Taccoa. Its demonic presence shuddered uncontrollable fear through my tired body. It was almost like my body knew exactly of the pain it would cause me. Three miles up, three miles down... more like six hundred and sixty six miles to hell and back.

"Wilson!?" Captain Sobel screeched in my ear as we waited in formation at the bottom of Currahee.

"Sir?" I retorted standing up straight. I had been focusing on the mountain so much that I completely forgot that I was in the presence of Captain Shithead.

"You are at the position of attention!" he scowled at me, his big bushy brows came together to create a stern line on his furious face.

"Yes, Sir" I drawled.

Sobel gave us the order to start running and simultaneously, we obeyed and set off to follow him up the dreaded Currahee like little lost puppies.

Every inch of my body throbbed in pain as I speedily forced my exhausted legs to continue to power me up the steep sloops. Webster, who I was running alongside, noticed my struggle and pulled his arm around my shoulders to help me keep going. I looked around in a flustered panic to make sure that Sobel hadn't witnessed Webster's kind act. To my surprise Webster wasn't the only one helping out a friend. Malarkey and Skip Muck weren't so lucky though. Skip tripped and stumbled so Malarkey, one of his closest friends, helped him to regain his balance.

"Don't help that man!" Sobel protested. Many of the men thought Shithead was shouting at them so one by one arms fell and we all continued to struggle our way up Curra-fucking-hee.

Sobel's constant demands to run faster started to piss me off. He scowled at me as I slowly trudged past him, overtaking. I clutched at my chest in agony as my boobs began to throb with pain. Men will never understand the pain of running with saw tits.

I tried desperately to awkwardly tighten my chest wrap through my shirt. Checking that no one was looking, I forced my hand up my shirt and quickly sorted out the problem. Or at least I thought I did...after taking three strides the whole thing completely fell off. The wrap came tumbling down my stomach. I clutched at my torso in a panic grabbing the wrap before it fell out the bottom of my shirt. I fussed around, still running, fixing my wrap back up my shirt.

Liebgott threw me an inquisitive glance. My usual blushed crimson cheeks drained of all its bright colour. SHIT. I stared wide eyed at Lieb as I tried to discreetly sort out my wrap. I could feel bile rising in the back of my throat. The same question spiralled around in my head 'Has he noticed?' stared.

His brown smouldering eyes were transfixed for what seemed like hours but were probably only fifteen or so seconds. Trust fucking Lieb to spot the boobs first...

Luckily, Lieb drew his eyes away from me and continued to look ahead. I remained undiscovered.

...

I threw myself onto my bed. Every inch of my body sunk into every crevice of the sheets. Ahh relaxation. After running Currahee my bed was the best thing since sliced bread. Literally.

"Don't even bother getting too comfortable, Shorty" Sgt. Lipton, tapped my leg lightly and cracked a smile.

I rolled over on my bed and let out an exhausted moan. "Fuck"

Martin jumped onto the edge of my bed and tipped it up. I plummeted to the ground and whacked my head against the hard wooden floor. "Now, now Short Ass that is no way to talk to a Sergeant" Martin protested.

"Sorry, Lip" I proclaimed as I dusted myself off and re arranged my bed. Martin grinned mischievously. I threw him back a disapproving look and moaned sarcastically "Thank you for that. I really wanted to further induce pain on my already aching muscles".

"Muscles, what Muscles?" George Luz interjected. The whole barrack erupted into laughter on my expense. George giggled mischievously like a little school boy.

"Fuck off, Luz" I raised my middle finger in the air and casted George a cheeky wink. His face contorted up into a childish shocked expression before he seductively winked back.

Lieutenant Winters marched into our barrack. His amiable presence illuminated the room. His gingerbread hair radiated an intense feeling of comfort and warmth. Winters was everyone's favourite guy so we were always pleased to see him.

"Hello everyone" he nodded a smile then exhaled heavily "As usual Sobel has asked me to 'find' some infractions"

Everyone rolled their eyes. Sobel was always making Winters pull random names out of his ass to have punished.

"Ugh, Geezus" Shifty moaned slumping himself down onto his bed.

"Too right, Shift" Wynn retorted.

Winters cleared his throat and the room feel silent. "Anyway...It's your turn, Luz, Webster, Shifty, Perconte-"

I jabbed Perconte in the side "Ha!"

Winters heard my outburst "I don't know what you're laughing at Wilson" he smirked "Your on the list too"

Shit.


	8. Chapter 8- A close shave

After all those months at that godamn place a great big plate of spaghetti was the best thing we had ever been given.

Easy company had filled the mess hall. Almighty cheers and voices of happiness filled the room as we all tucked into our mighty plates of well earned spaghetti.

"Ugh Geezus" I groaned with pleasure as the warm spaghetti slipped down my throat "I fucking love this shit"

Lieb slurped up a long strand and the tomato splashed on my face.

"Do you mind?" I protested wiping away the tomato from my face. Lieb ignored me and continued to scoff his face.

Everyone was packing their food away. We probably looked like pigs feeding from troughs minus the whole snorting thing.

A voice from the other end of the table said "This stuff is orange" I turned to face him "Spaghetti ain't supposed to be Orange"

Perconte interjected with his colloquial knowledge "This ain't Spaghetti, this is army noodles with ketchup!"

I sniggered and Perconte threw me a sarcastic look "Ay Shorty, I know Spaghetti when I see it ok"

I raised my hands up in surrender "I didn't say anything" I protested sarcastically.

Guarnere plonked himself onto the bench beside Perconte and said "You ain't got to eat it"

Perconte glared at Guarnere disapprovingly "Come on Gonorrhoea as a fellow Italian you should know that calling this crap spaghetti is a mortal sin" Perconte looked at his plate of 'army noodles' and then at me "You too Shorty, as another fellow Italian I expected you to hate this shit"

"Oh lighten up Perconte, this is the best _shit _we've ever been given" men all around us mumbled in agreement "So shut up and eat it the damn food"

Hoobler's great big arm swung around Perconte and pulled at his plate. It sounded like he said something along the lines of "Don't worry I'll have it" but I couldn't be sure because his mouth was full with spaghetti.

"No, no no i'm eating here" Perconte protested and forced Hoobler away with his elbow and Guarnere joined in on pushing Hoob.

"Hey don't worry Perco" I called down the table "If you just ignore the mutt he will go away"

Perconte cracked a smile.

A loud whistle blew and Sobel came storming into the mess hall screeching "Orders changed, get up!"

We all forced ourselves to stand abruptly, some still with mouths full of spaghetti. I swallowed my last mouthful down quickly and it slowly fell down my throat.

"Easy company is running Currahee! Move! Move!" Sobel ordered.

Our heads dropped as we busily trudged back to our barracks to change into our PT gear. We were running Currahee, yet again, but this time we had full stomachs...

...

Once we had finally gotten back to our barracks after quiet possibly the worst Currahee experience ever, everyone was ready for a shower.

"Shorty!" Lieb called to me as he followed everyone out of our barrack. They were all armed with towels, bars of soap and washing mitts "You coming for a shower?"

Oh god how I wanted to. I always had to make up some excuse so that I didn't have to get naked in front of all those men. Often I would say that I needed to clean my boots first or that I needed to just run some errands. To my surprise those 'errands' were never questioned.

I reached under my bed and pulled out my boots and raised them up to show Lieb "I better clean these first" I moaned. All I wanted was a nice warm shower but instead I'd have to wait around until every single last man came back.

Webster was by his bed sorting out his wash things. He noticed my disappointment and turned to Lieb and said "Yeah, me too Lieb. We'll both have one later"

Lieb raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrow suggestively "Well ok, suit yourselves" then he dashed out the barrack and of to the glorious place that was the wash room.

I threw my bar of soup at Webster and it hit him square in the face.

"Ouch!" he protested. He rubbed his nose gently and scowled at me.

"What did you do that for?" I exclaimed.

"Do what?" Web shrugged his shoulders then reached under his bed for his boots.

"Why didn't you go shower now?"

"I didn't want to leave you by yourself"

I rolled my eyes "Oh well done Web! Now I can't have a fucking shower" I slammed my face down onto my pillow and moaned into it.

Web laughed "Geezus Rose, you can shower at the same time as me you know"

My body tensed up. Was he fucking serious?

I pulled myself off of my bed to standing. I glowered at him as he polished his boots.

"Webster, I am not going to shower in front of you..." I protested.

He immediately stopped polishing his boots "Rose, I just thought that instead of me waiting around outside whilst you shower I could have one too. That way I can still keep an eye out for anyone who might intrude and shower at the same time..."

I threw myself down onto the bed beside him. "I'm still not going to shower in front of you..."

Webster's cheeks flushed scarlet "I wasn't going to look" he mumbled as if he was a little child saying a curse word.

I slapped his knee as I burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked. He moved away from me and began to busily polish his boots again. His cheeks were now a bright crimson.

"Do you wanna see a girl naked, Webby" I teased. I stood up and began to do a small cabaret routine that I had seen the girls do at Rouge Club.

Webster's' eyes danced from his boots to me and back again "I've seen plenty of naked girls thank you very much" He sulked.

I stopped prancing around like a little idiot and jumped onto Webster's bed "That's what they all say" I nudged him suggestively.

He glanced at me, sighed, and then returned to his boots.

I winked at him then leapt over to my own bed to polish my own shoes.

...

The cool water rained down on my clammy and hot body. The icy water turned to steam as it rolled off of my warm skin. Oh god how I loved to shower after a long, hot and exhausting day of obeying Sobel's shitty commands.

I forced my fingers under my wig and began to pull out each individual clip that held the damn thing tightly in place. It was heavenly to get that stupid thing off every now and then to give my poor head a break. My head often felt like a pin cushion because of all the clips that I had to force into it.

I flung the daft thing onto the floor and my long hair cascaded down my wet back. The icy water crashed down onto my head like a waterfall making my hair stick to my back. My hair had grown at least three inches since I first got here. I ran my hands down my back and grabbed the ends of my long mane. It was all the way down to my waist now.

"Oi Web!" I called out to Webster who was in the shower around the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think it is about time I cut my hair; I mean come on it's down to my waist now!" I turned off the shower tap and stood naked in the middle of the wash room so I could hear Websters' answer.

"Hold on a second Rose I can't hear you. Let me just finish my shower" Web cried from around the corner.

The wash room door creaked open slowly. A cool breeze whooshed in threw the door and licked the back of my spine. My naked body became riddled with goose bumps. Slow footsteps crept behind me. My body froze. I could feel two presences behind me. Before I turned to see who had discovered me I walked abruptly to the sink to pick up my tower and I wrapped it around my exposed body. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"Uhh excuse me Miss...please forgive the intrusion" one of the voices stuttered a false apology. I slowly turned to face my catchers. Liebgott and Luz were stood in the middle of the wash room staring at me with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

I quickly ducked my head and my wet fountain of hair shielded my face.

"If you don't mind me asking Miss" George stuttered nervously "What are you doing in the men's wash room?"

Shit. What if they realised that the mysterious girl stood in front of them was their comrade Shorty.

I fidgeted with my towel awkwardly still trying to avoid too much eye contact.

"Sorry...I...I am a nurse here at Camp Toccoa and the female washrooms were full up so...so...I came here..." I flicked my wet eyelashes up to see if they had bought my story. Liebgott had a smoulderingly sexy smirk on his devilishly handsome face and Luz had the same expression as a child in a candy store but obviously he wasn't staring at any candy...

"Oh I see, Miss. We are so sorry for the intrusion."Luz apologised.

"Yeah, sorry" Lieb echoed. Their smug little faces twisted up into childish grins showing that they clearly weren't sorry for the intrusion.

My cheeks flushed bright scarlet.

"If you don't mind I'm going to change now" I fidgeted awkwardly trying desperately to make them leave before they discovered my true identity.

"Of course, Miss." Luz nodded respectfully and they both speedily walked out of the wash room to go inform the other men of their finding.

I waited silently until I was sure that they had gone.

"DANIEL!" I shouted, my voice echoed around the tiled walls. I ran over to his shower cubicle and before I had a chance to knock the door swung open.

Daniel stood with his towel around his waist and a look of terror on his face. "Shit, Rose. That was close"

I leant against the cold wall and tried to calm myself down. That was too close for my liking.

...

The cool breeze brushed against my face as Daniel and I trudged back to our barracks. I could already hear the excited voices of the men from our barrack discussing the nights little shower incident. Boy was I not looking forward to hearing the gossip.

"Ey, Shorty, Webster where have you two been?" Lieb asked as we entered the barrack. Lipton, Martin, Shifty, Malarkey, Perconte, Skip, Penkhala, Guarnere, Roe and of course Lieb and Luz were all gathered around Lieb's bed. No doubt had they just been talking about the mysterious girl in the washroom.

I pushed past the gathering of men and jumped onto my bed which Malrkey, Skip and Penkhala were also sat on.

"We went for a walk after our showers" I lied. I should have come up with a more convincing story but I was too busy panicking about the whole shower incident.

"You have missed out since you've been gone?" Shifty interjected with a huge excited grin.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked innocently from across the room.

Lieb and Luz casted each other a smug look.

"Well...Lieb and I discovered something quite remarkable in the wash room about ten minutes ago" Luz explained. He pulled his arm around Lieb. They both wore huge beaming smiles on their faces.

"There was a naked girl in our washroom!" Lieb blurted out excitedly.

The men's faces light up with the thought of a naked female. The poor buggers hadn't seen any real girls for a while and were missing them dearly. Little did they know they'd been in the company of one all this time quite literally.

"Holy shit!" I proclaimed pretending to sound interested as a man should do.

"You lucky things" Webster lied. At least I think he was...after all he is a man too and he has his...needs.

"How much did you see of her?!" Malarkey asked. Everyone's eyes' sparkled as they waited intensively for Luz or Liebgott to answer.

I could feel my cheeks blushing. I hadn't really thought about _how much_ Luz and Lieb had actually seen of me.

"Only her ass, sadly" Lieb said disappointingly. I sighed with relief. "But boy did she have a nice ass".

My cheeks were no longer a soft pink but a bright fuchsia. I couldn't help but feel a little pleased though.

"You two really are lucky bastards" Skip moaned.

Soon, before I had time to stop being embarrassed, the whole barrack was talking about my ass. I just sat silently on my bed desperately trying to control the redness of my cheeks, which was entirely useless.

"So, does anyone want to play poker?" I disturbed the excited barrack with the question in the hope of changing the subject.

Everyone stopped talking and stared at me.

"Uhh, no Shorty...I'm pretty sure everyone wants to hear about the naked girl" Joe Toye explained. He looked at me as if I was strange or something.

"There will be plenty of time to play little card games, Short ass" Perconte interjected with a little snigger.

I could feel my cheeks burning up again. My hands became all clammy and a hot flush swooped down through my body.

"Yeah, I know" I said a little defeated. Everyone still just stared at me. I had to think of something to say that showed I was a man too.

"I wish you could have taken a snap shot of that chick...if you know what I mean" I winked and elbowed Malarkey in the side suggestively. Surely that should do it.

"Geezus, Shorty. No one wants to know about your night time activates" Malarkey moved off of my bed.

"Yeah, little alright" Luz joked and of course had all the men in stitches. Slowly one by one all the men returned to their own bunks.

"What did I say?" I asked confused as one after the other they all moved away from me.

I really need to get a hang of the whole 'being a man' thing.


	9. Chapter 9- Japs

Training to be a Paratrooper was the hardest $50 monthly that I ever had to work for. Training was a constant test of our strength, determination and ability to be soldiers. Not just any soldiers but great ones.

We underwent daily obstacle courses and exercises. When we weren't exercising we were learning the basics of how to become soldiers. We would march ever night with full field equipment without breaks, water or a smoke. Stupid Sobel would check our canteens were still full after ever march. If an unfortunate man had drank from his canteen he would be sent off again to repeat the march. That is Chickenshit if you ask me.

The march started off as an eleven mile trek but every night about two miles was added on. But I'll tell you now that if I could choose to march 20 miles each night and never run Currahee again I would. Most of the men would probably agree with me because Currahee was our worst nightmare. Three miles up three miles down. Three or four times a week. Currahee, the Indian word meaning 'We stand alone' that became our battle cry.

On Thanksgiving Day Colonel Sink allowed every company in his regiment the day off but Major Strayer decided the fate of 2d Battalion. He decided that we had to do a two day field exercise. Bastard. He even made us crawl through an obstacle course of wire, hogs hearts, lungs, guts, livers and various other organs. The stench of the rotting flesh and organs was incredible. That is a Thanksgiving Day that I shall never be able to forget.

The only rest we got was during lectures, on maps, weapons, compass reading, codes, infantry tactics, signalling, radio equipment and all the other long and detailed 'stuff' that we had to learn about. The lectures themselves were still tiring because we had to pay attention or risk forgetting in a real combat situation and none of us wanted that to happen, of course. Some people say that soldiers join up prepared to die...yeah but we aren't exactly trying to get killed.

In preparation for Jump school, Toccoa had a 35 feet high tower that we had to jump from. We had to jump down the tower in a harness and slide down a cable to the landing. It was both an exciting and nerve racking experience. For someone who was mildly afraid of heights it is a wonder why I even signed up to become a paratrooper.

One night we were out on an exercise in the woods. It should have been an easy task of staying low and letting the enemy walk to us so we could catch them by surprise. But it didn't work out like that...a breeze swept through the woods causing the leaves to rustle. Stupid captain Sobel shot up from his hiding position and started shouting "Here they come!" repeatedly. None of us could believe what we saw. I never really feared going into combat with Sobel until that day. If that exercise had been in a real combat situation that Chickenshit would have gotten the entire company killed right then and there for exposing our position. Even innocent and shy Lieutenant Winters found it difficult to hide his mistrust with Sobel after that night.

"I don't know about you, Shorty." Lieb and I took in a long drag and blew the smoke out through our nostrils into the cool night air "But I'm so glad that we are leaving Taccoa tomorrow"

"No more Curra-fucking-hee" I said gazing up at the mountain that had been our enemy for months.

Malarkey, the Irish American ginger, came running over from the washrooms towards me and Lieb.

"Have you guys heard?" Malarkey asked enthusiastically.

"Heard what?" asked Lieb, still suckling on his nicotine.

"A Jap battalion has set a world record for marching endurance" Malarkey explained.

"So?" I said, unimpressed.

"They covered 100 miles in just seventy-two hours"

"Holy cow" I said, finally impressed "Well let's just hope we don't have to go up against those buggers, if we get sent to the pacific, because we will be screwed"

"Geezus" Lieb, flicked his smoke onto the floor and blew his last mouthful of cloudy smoke into the Georgian air.

"Are you impressed yet?" Malarkey asked us both, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Malark." I stood up and flicked my smoke in his face and it pinged of his nose straight back at me. "Well that backfired"

"Oi" Malark stroked his nose.

Lieb chuckled.

"Imagine if Colonel Sink decided he wanted us to try and top the Japs by setting a new record" I said slowly, contemplating the possibility that it could actually happen.

"Shut up, Shorty. You might give them ideas" Lieb protested. He pointed to the left of where we were sat outside our barrack. Captain Sobel and Major Strayer were talking nearby and Lieb didn't want either of them to hear what we were disguising...just in case.

Acknowledging Sobel and Strayer's position I replied "Oh ok, gottcha"

Malarkey joined Lieb and I on the ground and he released an almighty sigh.

"Geezus, they better not make us do that" he moaned. He stared blankly in front of him.

I nudged him in the shoulder and he shook his head as if I had brought him back from his dream land where there was no Currahee, Camp Taccoa or Shithead Sobel.

"It would be especially challenging for you, Mortar squad boy" I said in attempt to wind Malarkey up. He was part of the 2nd platoon Mortar squad which also happened to be my platoon but I was a rifleman or shall we say riflewomen.

"Shut up, Shorty." Malarkey groaned "It's not going to happen so I don't have to worry about carrying my heavy weaponry all that way, okay"

"But what if it did happen, Malark" Lieb said. He was helping me wind Malarkey up without me even asking. Lieb and I had become close friends during our time at Taccoa. Liebgott sometimes caused trouble with me but the troublemaking was usually caused by me and our close friend 'The George Luz' or 'Luzzy Wuzzy' as I liked to call him for a laugh. "Just think of all that equipment that you would have to carry while little old Shorty and me carry our Riffles. They are as light as a feather" Well they weren't, but in comparison to what malarkey had to carry they kind of were.

I burst into a fit of giggles. Malarkey's face was priceless. His ginger brows were half way up his forehead and his mouth was hanging open as if it was attached to an anchor.

"You can shut up and all Liebgott" Malarkey protested.

From behind us, a sudden Childish and Sarcastic voice said "Yeah, Liebgott. Shut up"

I turned and in the door frame of our barrack stood Luz with a huge cheeky grin on his friendly face.

"Ay Luzzy Wuzzy! I called out to him and handed him one of my lucky strikes.

"Ay Short ass!" he called back to me. He turned to Lieb who was sat with his back to him. "Oi, Lieb. Where is Luzzy Wuzzy's warm welcome, ey?"

Lieb turned slowly and looked up at Luz's cheeky face "Shut up, Luz"

"Lieb's, just way too cool for us isn't he" I ruffled Liebs hair and he swatted me away like a pesky little fly. Often, Lieb would get annoyed with our childish behaviour but never the less he put up with us, sometimes, we were still best friends.

"Will you two ever grow up?" Lieb drawled as he pulled out another smoke from his pack of lucky strikes.

"Never" Luz and I spoke in unison.

"That's what I thought" Lieb blow a cloud of smoke out from his nostrils and a little smile curled up on his gorgeous face. Oh hot damn.

I often found myself staring at Lieb but not by choice. It was just something about the way he smoked. The way he drew in the smoky cloud and blew it out through his nose and mouth was so...intoxicating.

Little did I know, I was starring at Lieb.

He fidgeted awkwardly when he noticed my transfixed gaze.

"Uhh...do you want a smoke or something?" Lieb's hand searched the floor for his pack of smokes. His hands found the pack and he tossed it over to me. I flinched as the pack hit me directly in the face waking me up from my little daze.

Luz, Malarkey and Lieb erupted into a fit of bellicose laughter.

"Shud up" I said feeling embarrassed.

I hoped no one had noticed. I had already been accused of being gay, with no thanks to Webster. Bastard. He was the one that put the idea into Skip, Malarkey and Penkala's heads, the other troublesome trio. Webster had told them that the reason I looked 'feminine' was because I was 'secretly' gay. Nice one Web. Although, I'm not sure everyone believes this rumour but never the less I still get teased about it. Yipee.

Webster and I are still best friends of course but we don't exactly 'hang' with the same crowd. I spend most of my time with Luz or Liebgott, sometimes both at the same time, and if I'm not with either of them I'm usually with the other trio, Malrakey, Skip and Penkala.

Now the four of us; Lieb, Luz, malarkey and I were all outside our barrack smoking our precious Lucky strikes.

Sobel came marching over to us. He moved swiftly like a tiger but without its grace. His 'grace' or lack of it was more resembling to an elephant. His big brows were knitted together in a familiar stern line that he often wore on his irate face. It could only mean one thing...he was pissed off.

"Shit boys. Looks like we are going to get a bollocking from Captain Shithead" I said quietly under my breath and they all clasped the mouths tightly with their non smoking hand to prevent laughter from escaping.

When Sobel approached we dropped our precious smokes and stood to attention.

He leaned in close to my face "Wilson, what in gods name are you doing!?" he asked calmy.

"Smoking, Sir?" I replied. As if it wasn't obvious. I might not have hid the fact that it was obvious either...

Sobel's usually look of well 'I'm pissed off' completely vanished from his face and he stepped back and actually started to chuckle.

The four of us exchanged gazes as to say 'Shit he is actually laughing' 'This can't be right'.

After Sobel had finished his little display he invaded my personal space again and his angry look reappeared on his stern face.

"You are training to be a paratrooper, Wilson" Sobel stated the obvious, still in a calm tone. I could feel the others exchanging gazes again as to say 'no shit' but I wouldn't dare look away from Sobel's intense eyes.

"Uh yes, I know...Sir" I replied.

"All of you get inside now!" Sobel screamed at the four of us.

"Yes, Sir!" we cried in unison. Just like Sobel said we all marched inside whilst he followed behind.

The Barrack was filled with Easy company men playing various card games, laughing and swearing loudly. No one had noticed Sobel's entrance until he started shouting.

"Easy company get up!" Sobel paced up and down between the beds. Everyone dropped everything in their hands and stood to attention. The room fell silent.

"You are Easy Company. You are not Dog Company, you are not Fox Company you are Easy Company!" Sobel stared straight at me "You are my Company and I will not have any of you sitting around doing nothing. Sitting around isn't going to prepare you to kill Germans or Japs is it."

Silence.

"I said is it, Easy Company?!"

"No, Sir!"

"Every Easy Company man in this barrack who had a weekend pass has lost it. You're passes have been revoked" Sobel exited the barrack with a smug expression on his face. Bastard.

"Fucking hell" I moaned. Everyone else joined in on the moaning. "That is pure Chickenshit if you ask me"

"Well done, Shorty!" Toye pushed pass me.

I raised my hands up and faced him "Hey what did I do?"

He just shook his head and climbed into his bed.

"What did I do?" I mouthed to Lieb who has getting into his bed beside me.

"You wound Sobel up...again"

I climbed into my bed and turned to face Lieb.

"Sorry"

Lieb breathed heavily out threw his nose.

"I can't help it...presides I didn't even do anything, at least not this time anyway" I explained not seeing what I had done.

"It's just the way you talk to him...you always sound so sarcastic. You know what he is like but you just can't help yourself can you" Lieb rolled over, turning away from me.

I started to feel a rush of guilt. I quickly sat up. Everyone was led in their beds not talking or even moving much. They must be pretty pissed. Trust me to fuck everything up.

I led back down and turned to face Luz who was in the other bed beside me. All I could see was a tuft of his dark brown hear sticking out from his covers. I don't know why but it made me feel happier.

"Luz?" I called out to him.

His bed started to rustle as he pushed away his covers to reveal his dough ball eyes and cheeky smirk.

"Oui" he said pulling a funny face.

Oh George Luz...what a goofball.

"Are you mad at me too?" I asked hoping that he would show me some compassion unlike the rest of them.

"Nah, don't worry about it Shorty boy" he winked at me then nestled down back under his covers again.

Well at least I could always count on Luz.

...

_Everyone just stood and stared as I walked towards Colonel Sink's office. Liebgott shook his head in disgust as I walked past him and Luz just stared blankly._

_I felt like an Alien, like I didn't belong._

_My heart was slamming against my chest almost as if it was trying to escape. But maybe I should just run. Run before I get shot for being an imposter. _

_I pushed the office door open and it squeaked. There sat behind a desk, was Colonel Sink. His eyes burned into my soul as he stared at me. I slowly walked towards his desk. I guess I had been waiting for this moment ever since I got here._

"Shorty!"

_I turned abruptly to see who was calling me but no one was there, all I could see was a closed door. _

_"What is your name...your real name?" Colonel Sink asked as I approached his desk._

_I took a deep breath in "Rose Daniela Wilson, Sir"_

"Shorty!" _the same voice called out to me again. I turned to see who was calling me but again all I could see was a closed door._

_"Why did you join the army" he asked._

_"I wanted to fight with the best, Sir. I knew very well that I couldn't do that...as a girl, Sir" _

"Shorty!"

_"I'm sorry" he opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a revolver. He loaded it with bullets then aimed it right at my pounding heart._

_This was the end._

"Oi, Shorty!" I opened my eyes and once the haze had disappeared I saw Lieb hanging over my bed "Get the fuck up you idiot!"

"I had such a terrible dream" I explained to Lieb as I pulled myself out of my bed.

"Yeah, that's lovely, snowflake, but we have to go" he said sternly and pulled me out of the barrack.

Everyone was rushing around outside trying to straighten up their uniforms and get to the right place in formation.

Once Lieb and I had found our spots Colonel Sink appeared in front of his regiment in his perfectly fitted and straight uniform decked out with various medals.

"Hello, 506!" he called out to us.

"Hello, Sir" everyone replied in unison.

"Today, we leave camp Taccoa to start Jump training" He cracked a smile "At 0700 1st Battalion will take the train to Fort Benning and 3rd Battalion will be taking the train to Atlanta"

The 2d Battalion men started to fidget and look around at each other. 2d Battalion included Fox, Dog and Easy Company.

"As I'm aware you have all heard about the Japanese new record for marching endurance. Do you know what I thought when I read that?" he cracked another smile. This time however it was a little more evil "My men can do better that that"

"Geezus" Lieb sighed under his breath.

Was I about to be right...?

"So, 2d Battalion you won't be taking the train...you will be marching to Atlanta" his smile was even brighter than ever now.

I could feel Lieb's, Malarkey's and Luz's eyes on me. Shit. I was fucking right. I hate being right sometimes. Stupid women's intuition.


	10. Chapter 10- 118 miles

My feet hurt. My legs hurt. My arms hurt. Nothing could have prepared me for this march or anyone else, for that matter.

We had marched 40 long and gruelling miles and we were finally allowed to set up camp at 2300 hours. The camp was situated on a bareness hill. There was literally no shelter; there wasn't a tree in sight so the bone chilling, cold, and bitter wind swept over the campsite.

Luz, Liebgott, Webster, Skip, Malarkey, Penkala and I were all huddled in a small tent like penguins. I was the lucky one who got to sit in the middle of the huddle because I was the smallest and therefore the most likely to get 'ill'... well that is what I made them believe anyway.

"Has anyone got the stoves started yet?!" I called out to anyone who could hear outside the tent "I'm bloody freezing...and starving"

"We can't get the stoves started" an irritated voice replied back suggesting that the same question was being asked a lot outside the tent.

"Oh well that is just fantastic" I moaned, sheltering my face from the wind that blew in through the tent flap.

"You need a little bit of meat on your bones, Shorty" Luz snarled and flexed his muscles like Popeye the sailor "Then you can have guns like these"

"Ay, Luz. Save the Popeye impressions for Popeye Wynn"

Before anyone had time to laugh, Shifty appeared under the tent flap with jam smeared bread.

"This is all we are being given" he said and started distributing the pitiful meal to us.

"Seriously, this is it?" Malarkey said. He turned up his nose and inspected his 'meal'.

"So much for hot chow" Penkala sighed and started eating.

I stuffed the piece of bread in my mouth. I was so hungry that I didn't even care what we ate, food is food.

"You hungry or something?" Web asked me with a warm smile.

"Mmhmm" I said with a mouthful of bread and jam.

"Shift, come in" Lieb said shuffling in closer and everyone edged back to allow Shifty somewhere to sit. Ordinarily, having eight men squished into a two man tent would have caused problems but we were all too cold and pissed off to care. Not one of us protested about having even less space after Shifty's arrival.

My foot started to throb. It felt like hot liquid was pulsing through it trying to burst out of my toes. Once the furious pulse had drained away it felt like tiny needles were making their way from the soles of my feet out the top. Then it went numb.

"I can't feel my foot!" I shouted, wincing in pain.

"You're that cold?" Penkala asked from behind me, his speech muffled by Luz's hair in his face.

"No" I said still wincing in pain as I tried to free my trapped foot "It's under Skip's fat ass!"

The tent started to shake with laughter.

"It's not funny!" I proclaimed, still trying to free my foot "Move your ass Skip!"

Skip looked around for a free space to sit in "Sorry, Shorty, I can't move"

"Ow" Malarkey moaned, clutching his cheek "Shifty, you just elbowed me in the face"

"Sorry" Shifty said, shuffling away from Malarkey, ending up half way out the tent.

I cried in pain "Everyone get out!"

They all moaned and sighed.

"It's cold out there" Penkala protested, hugging himself  
with his big bear arms.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, slapping Skip on the back of the head. I didn't care how loud I was being.

"Geezus, alright, alright!"Skip cried out, surrendering with his hands in the air.

Slowly Shifty started to back out the tent flap and everyone exited our little hobbit cave...except me.

They all peered in through the tent flap at me and laughed uncontrollably at my struggle as I tried to shuffle my way out with my legs in the air.

"Oh ha ha" I said sarcastically "Someone, help me out, I need to walk this off"

Everyone turned away from the tent abruptly and they all fell silent.

"What is the meaning of all this noise?" Captain Sobel asked one of them.

Shit.

"Wilson, Sir... Wilson was in pain, Sir" Shifty replied.

"And why was Wilson in pain private?"

I peered through a tiny gap in the tent. Luz was biting his lip in a desperate attempt to not explode with laughter. I couldn't see anyone else but I could imagine that they all had to strain themselves to prevent combustion of giggles.

"Muck was sat on Wilson's foot, Sir" Shifty explained, finally, after a long pause.

"And where is Wilson now?" Sobel raised his voice.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.

I gulped loudly. I knew I was in deep shit.

The tent flap shot open and Sobel stood in the entrance. Someone must have given me in. His massive brows moved half way up his forehead as he stared at me.

"Get up, Wilson. You are in the presence of your Captain!" he bellowed in my face. The wind rattled the tent mirroring Sobel's rage.

I forced myself to try and move but I obviously wasn't moving fast enough for Sobel. He reached in inside the tent and pulled me by my bad foot out of the tent.

Everyone was gathered around outside watching.

I shot up quickly to stand to attention, ignoring the pain.

"Wilson, I have always thought that you do not have what it takes to become a Paratrooper" Sobel stepped towards me "And I still stand by that, Private"

Everyone's face dropped. They probably thought what I was thinking...I'm out. My heart was racing. I could hear every heartbeat, clearly, in my ears. These men were my life now; this company was my life now. I couldn't leave.

"Sir"-

Before I could explain myself and beg for the Shitheads forgiveness, he said "You have lost you're weekend pass for the next month, Private" then he walked away.

Once Sobel was finally out of ear shot, I exhaled loudly and said "Shit. That was fucking close"

Every Easy Company man that witnessed the display shot over to me and patted me on the back. They all seemed to be as happy as I was that I was staying after all.

"Shit, Shorty" Lieb shook his head "Be careful, alright. I don't want to see you getting your ass kicked out"

"Yeah, Short ass" Luz poked me in the side and I jumped "Watch your back" he winked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him like the little kids we were.

"Everybody, got some sleep, we've got another long and hard day tomorrow" Lieutenant Winters said in his calm and comforting voice.

There was a chorus of "Goodnight, Lieutenant"

Everybody obeyed him and started to walk to their tents, bent over and stiff like old pensioners. If our enemies could see us now, whether they are to be Japs or Krauts, they wouldn't fear us that is for sure. We looked like a Company of 90 year olds. It would be like taking candy from a baby...or should I say it would be like taking a walking stick from a pensioner.

Ouch, Geezus, stupid fucking Sobel. My foot hurt more than ever now. I could really do with a flaming walking stick.

"Wilson" Winters voice called out to me.

I straightened up and trudged over to him. I started to feel disappointed in myself. It felt like I was back in Primary school again, walking sheepishly over to my favourite teacher to get a good telling off. But this time I wasn't getting told off for drawing daisies on the teachers black board.

"Yes, Sir" I said shyly, like a little kid. At least he can't cane me, I thought to myself. Not that Winters would do that anyway. But Sobel sure would.

"You really shouldn't act the way you do, around the Captain"

"I know, Sir" I dropped my head in shame "I'm sorry"

I really liked Winters. Everyone did. The fact that I had disappointed him was a terrible feeling. It almost felt worse coming from Winters than it did my parents.

"It's ok, Private" his friendly face light up "I'm just trying to look out for you"

I smiled back at him mirroring his warm presence "Thank you, it means a lot, Sir"

His cheeks blushed a little and he looked at the ground timidly. He often got embarrassed easily, especially when we all talked about the female species and considering none of them had seen a proper female for endless months it was often our topic of conversation. Unfortunately.

"Get some sleep, Wilson"

"I'll try, Sir. You see, I'm sharing with Luz and let's just say he isn't the quietest of sleepers"

He blew a little, short, rush of air out of his nose and smiled "Goodnight, Wilson"

"Goodnight, Sir" I said and turned towards my tent.

"Oh and Wilson" Winters called out to me.

I turned again "Sir?"

"I've always had faith in you. I know you will make a great paratrooper"

"Thank you, Sir" I couldn't help but smile like an idiot "I will do everything I can to make you proud, Sir. I won't let you down, I promise"

My excitement made him blush, again "Goodnight, Soldier"

"Goodnight, Sir"

...

Day two was worse than day one. When we awoke on the second day all our weapons were stuck to the ground under a layer of frozen ice. Hell even our boots and socks were frozen stiff.

But boy, day three was something else. When we finally set up camp we were all so dead beat that we had to struggle to move to get chow. Especially Malarkey. The poor sod couldn't even stand up so he had to crawl on his hands and knees to the chow line.

Malarkey, like a number of others, was told to ride to Atlanta in an ambulance, our final destination. But sure enough they all carried on. As much as it pains me to say this...I guess we can kind of thank Sobel for drilling that will to carry on into us.

"Finally!" I called out in relief "Only one more mile to go"

Just as I had finished talking we were greeted by a marching band.

"Looks look Strayer arranged a little treat for us" Luz drawled sarcastically, slumping under the weight of his radio.

Before we knew it flocks of people flooded the streets and sidewalks as we walked our final mile to the finish line.

Banners and flags danced around in the breeze. The pleasurable sound of cheering and adoring people sparked an unexplainable energy inside all of us. That whole day we had toiled but for some reason, now, we all found it so effortless.

The majority of the crowd was women. They had all gathered to cheer on their soldier boys. It was kind of creepy to see the way they looked at us. But of course that was only my opinion; the rest of Easy co. loved it, especially Liebgott no doubt.

"I don't know about you, boys" I said quietly with a warm glow on my face, to anyone who could hear me "But this really makes me feel proud to be a part of the 101st Airborne"

"That's because we are the roughest and toughest sons n bitches in the whole godamn army" Gordon said enthusiastically, in front of me. He fist pumped the air a few times, very sheepishly to avoid looking out of formation.

We had done it, 118 miles in 33hours and 30 minutes of marching time. The Germans or Japs better watch out for 2d Battalion because we were no longer a Company of pensioners, we were Easy Company.


	11. Chapter 11- Jump Wings

"Stand up and Hook up!"

"Oh, jesus. Oh, Jesus" the plane rumbled and rocked under my quacking legs. This was it. Jump training was complete and it was time to take our first proper jump.

We all stood in a line in the middle of the plane patting each other down to check our equipment. Usually I would have enjoyed this step but right now I didn't even give a damn that Liebgott's hands were everywhere.

Voices, strained to be heard over the roar of the C-47's ferocious engines, started getting closer and closer as they travelled down the line.

Liebgott gave me a hard thump on the back and shouted "Six, okay!"

That was my queue.

"Five, okay!" I cried, patting Doc Roe on the back to signal his turn.

I glared at the lights by the door. At any second that light will turn green and we will all be running out the door...shit. What have I got myself in to? What if my chute didn't open? Did I pack it right? God I sure hope I packed it right.

Green light flicked. It looked so cocky, almost like it was laughing at us but that was probably just me hallucinating out of fear.

"Go! Go! Go!" the jump commander cried and everyone started flinging themselves out of the plane. Every step was a step closer to my impending doom. Spending a whole day with Sobel seemed much more appealing.

I knew I couldn't give up. I repeated the words that we were told to remember 'any refusals at the door and you will be out of the airborne'. I had to do this. All these long hard months of training would have been pointless if I didn't take this jump.

Doc Roe turned around and gave me a comforting smile before he flung himself out the door.

Shit it's my turn.

Did I pack my reserve chute?

Before I had time to worry about it my toes were hanging off the edge of the plane. We were told to look at the horizon and not down, before we jumped. I didn't listen. 1,500 feet up, oh my.

I took the jump.

My stomach screwed up in knots the moment I hit the hard air. I jolted upwards violently when the chute opened giving me the mother of all wedgies. Boy was I glad to be a girl right then...

Breathe...just breathe.

After the initial shock of falling out of an aeroplane had passed I was able to relax.

It was then, the first time I had ever jumped, that I truly felt alive. Everything was so beautiful. The landscape from up here was breath taking. Everywhere around was rolling hills, vast grasslands and bushy hedgerows. It kind of reminded me of England, where I grew up. It was just like the outskirts of a small village called Amesbury.

I looked up to see quite possibly the most incredible sight I had ever seen. Paratroopers were scattered across the sky, dangling from their chutes like puppets on strings.

I sang quietly to myself as I descended down to earth

"We pull upon the risers,

We fall upon the grass.

We never land upon our feet

We always hit our ass.

Highty-tighty, Christ almighty

Who the hell are we,

Zim-Zam god damn,

We're airborne infantry"

Before I knew it, I was fast approaching the ground bellow me...and just like our song I fell on the grass and hit my fucking ass.

"Ouch, jesus" I squealed as my backside collided with the hard ground.

The thrill of what I had just done took over me. I wanted to do it again. It felt as if I was a jumpaholic, all I wanted to do was keep jumping. Never had I felt more alive.

It was lucky that I enjoyed the jump experience because we had to do five in total in order to get our jump wings and become paratroopers of the 101st Airborne.

...

Jump two, three and four were great. But jump number five, our final jump, was by far the most exhilarating and rewarding of them all.

But...receiving my jump wings, now that was the best feeling.

We all adored our jump wings, they were what we strived to get. We put up with Sobel for our jump wings; we jumped out of fucking planes for our jump wings. Even though they were just metal badges, they were all we wanted. They gave us the feeling of belonging. We were official paratroopers now, after all.

In order of celebration, we were thrown a party, good old 'English pub' style.

"1,000! 2,000!" everyone banged on the tables excitedly, chanting and laughing, as they watched my chug back a pint "3,000! 4,000! 5,000!"

I slammed the glass down on the table and took a bow.

"Jesus, Shorty!" Guarnere exclaimed, pulling at the collar on his new official paratrooper's uniform "You sure can drink, little man"

"You bet your ass I can drink!" I shouted in his ear excitedly, stumbling over his chair leg on my way over to the bar.

Luz was led over the bar. He was in the hands of Joe Toye, quite literally, who had his hand clutched around Luz's collar.

I bumped into Toye as I clambered onto the bar stool beside him and his grip on Luz was broken.

"What have you done now, Luzzy Wuzzy?" I slurred wagging my finger at him.

His mischievous brown eyes twinkled "I don't think Toye likes my impressions"

Toye blew a sudden rush of air out of his nose and it sent a shooting pain into the front of my head.

"Actually" Toye explained with a chilling smile "I just wanted a drink but Luz was too busy arssing about, as usual"

"Oh Luz" I drawled "You silly billy"

I could feel myself slipping off the stool. I tried to regain my balance but instead I ended up tipping myself off backwards.

There was a loud screeching of chairs sliding across the wooden floor as everyone turned abruptly in their seats.

Before anyone else had a chance, I erupted into a volcano of laughter, chuckles and giggles poured out of me like lava. Soon everyone else was laughing and joking too.

"Man down!" I heard someone shout.

Doc Roe appeared at my side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me up to standing.

"Easy" he said calmly, as I began to stumble again uncontrollably.

I spat out a harsh laugh "That's funny!" I cried and stroked Roe's dark hair.

He gazed back at me with his sad dark eyes and quickly guided me to a seat. I flung my head over the back of the chair and my limbs flopped about all over it.

"What a light weight!" someone standing around me said but I couldn't be sure who it was because my eye lids had slammed shut.

"Oi!" I cried, flicking my heavy eye lids open "I am no light weight!"

Liebgott, Luz, Webster and Roe were gathered around me like a swarm of bees.

Liebgott smirked smugly. I bet it was him.

Before I had time to confront Lieb, Malarkey came stumbling over to me. His beer sloshed around in his pint glass.

"Shorty!" Malarkey greeted me. He raised his arms in the air and his beer spilled out all over us all.

"Not another drunk" Webster sighed.

"Fuck sake, Malarkey!" Liebgott moaned, brushing away the beer from his new precious uniform.

Malarkey's face screwed up like a little school boys and we both held our mouths tightly, trying desperately to stop a tidal wave of giggles from seeping through our fingers.

"I think you should sit down too, Malarkey" Doc Roe frowned disapprovingly but not like an angry mother more like a concerned grandfather. He relieved malarkey of his pint glass and gently set him down on a chair beside me.

"I need another drink" I protested. I tried to stand; I could feel my legs quacking like jelly.

Doc shook his head and carefully escorted me back to my chair.

"No, Doc" I protested "I'm fine I didn't get shot"

His shy smile fell from his face. He stared blankly at me with his sad eyes and said softly "You're not on the battlefield yet soldier"

Before I had a chance to reply, Colonel Sink came in and disrupted the party.

Doc Roe quickly led me down on the floor behind the chair and everyone made a wall in front of me because I was the only one who wasn't able to stand.

"Well, at ease, paratroopers" he said and everyone relaxed except me who was curled up on the floor excitedly like the whole thing was game "Good evening, Easy Company"

"Good evening, Sir!" we all chanted back to him. Including, me, the drunk idiot on the floor.

Webster nudged me gently with his foot signalling for me to keep quite.

"Parachute Infantry is a brand new concept in military history" Colonel Sink explained "and by god the 506 will forge that new concept into victory"

"Yes, Sir!" we all chanted in chorus. I got a little too carried away and stood up but I was swiftly forced back down on the floor by everyone who was stood nearby.

"I want you to know that I'm damn proud of everyone of you" I could tell by Colonel Sink's tone of voice that he was smiling like a proud father "Now, you deserve this party!"

I peered through the sea of legs keeping me captive on the floor. Sergeant Grant handed Colonel Sink a pint.

"Thank you, Sergeant Grant"

"Sir," Grant nodded and returned to his space.

"So I want you to have fun, and remember our motto" Colonel Sink raised his glass and shouted "Currahee!"

And again, just like we always did, every one of us chanted back "Currahee!"

Once Colonel Sink had exited the room to let us enjoy our party, Doc Roe pulled me up from the floor and draped my arm over his shoulder for support.

"Here" Liebgott put my other arm around his neck "I'll help you take him back"

Doc nodded gratefully and they both escorted me out of the party much to my disapproval.

"Oi!" I protested as they walked me down through the rows of barracks. You could almost say the camp looked like a holiday home site, but obviously nowhere near as luxurious.

"Come on now, Short ass" Liebgott said patronisingly "It's time for you to go to sleep"

When we had reached our barrack, and I had finely gone quite, they both gently rested me down on my bed.

The moment my heavy throbbing head hit the pillow my droopy eyelids fell shut.

The last thing I heard that night was Liebgott smugly saying "He is going to have the mother of all hangovers in the morning"

By god...he was right.


	12. Chapter 12- Goodbye America

That sexy jew was right. I woke up the day after with the mother of all hangovers, just like he said. I was puking all day long. It wasn't pleasant. But there was one good thing about it. I threw up all over Captain Sobel. Sure, I got my weekend pass revoked and whatever but it was so fucking worth it. It's not as if I aimed at him or anything? Well maybe I did. But he should count himself lucky that I aimed my vomit at him rather than a bullet. I wasn't the only one, everyone sort of wanted Sobel to die. It may sound dramatic but seriously if we go to battle with that shithead leading us then the whole fucking company is doomed. We are all fucking doomed.

It had become time to leave America and head for England. It was evident at that point that we wouldn't be meeting any Japs in battle. We would be facing jerry. I, along with many others, was glad to be fighting against the Nazis. We all dreamed about being the guy (or girl) to kill the monstrous power hungry gorilla that was Adolf Hitler.

We stayed in New York for a few days because it took a lot of time to board 5,000 men onto the Samaria a passenger ship which was only supposed to carry 1,000. Needless to say, it was a heck of a squeeze.

We had to wear life jackets at all times; we were limited to drinking water, the showers were salt water but the worst of all was that each bed was assigned to two men. But on top of all that the food was horrific. If it wasn't the sight that put you off it was the smell. We had sodding boiled fish and tomatoes almost every fucking day. It was just like Webster had said to me; the mess hall had "the air of a floating madhouse". He always was good with words. After all he went to Harvard. A simple minded small town girl like me could only dream about being that intelligent.

"It stinks in here! It's hot in here! It's too loud in here! And I miss land so badly that I think I'm going crazy!" I protested to anyone who was listening, not that it was much use due to the high noise levels.

We were in a large crowded room literally filled to the brim with stacks and rows of beds. Not to mention thousands of rowdy men.

Through the weaving crowd of men and bunks came Skip's moaning voice "Right now, some lucky bastard's headed for the South Pacific, oh, what I'd give. He is going to be billeted on some tropical island..."

"Keep talking" Malarkey sighed, a few steps behind him.

"Sit under a palm tree with six naked native girls, helping him cut up coconuts so he can hand-feed them to the flamingos."

"What is so good about flamingos?" I interjected from my top bunk above four others.

"Flamingos are mean, they bite!" I heard a voice from somewhere bellow me say.

"Exactly" I said.

"So do the naked native girls" Sisk interjected.

"With any luck!" Perconte announced, with a raised eyebrow, as he walked past the discussion.

Joe Toye joined in on the discussion from his bunk opposite mine but a few layers down "Hey guys, I'm glad we are going to Europe" he pulled out his pocket knife and his eyes glistened as he inspected it "Hitler gets one of these right across the windpipe, Roosevelt changes Thanksgiving to Joe Toye Day and pays me ten grand a year for the rest of my fucking life".

"Not if I kill him first" I pulled out my pocket knife and dangled it over the side of my bed probably giving the guy in the bunk bellow a terrible fright.

"What if we don't get to Europe?" 'Smokey' Gordon said from his bunk "What if they send us to Africa?"

Guarnere jumped into the conversation "My brothers in North Africa; says its hot"

"Really, it's hot in Africa?" Malarkey said sarcastically, now lying in his bunk.

Guarnere gave him an un-amused glance "Shut up. Point is, it don't matter where we go. Once we get into Comabt, the only person you can trust is yourself and the fellow next to ya"

"Hey, as long as he is a paratrooper" Joe Toye said with his soothing husky voice.

Luz came from amidst the sea of bodies and bunks and began climbing up to his top bunk beside mine "Oh yeah, what if that paratrooper happens to be Sobel?" Luz plonked himself down on his bed.

"Hello there Luzzy Wuzzy" I cried cheerfully, tipping my head at him.

"Ay ay!" Luz mirrored my movements and tipped his head back.

"-Move on down the line, hook up with some other officer, like Heyliger or Winters" someone said from bellow me.

"I would definitely hook up with Winters" I said, much to my regret.

"Yeah you'd like that wouldn't you gay boy"

"Shut up!"

"I like Winters. He is a good man" Guarnere continued the conversation "But when the bullets start flying, I don't know if I want a Quaker to do my fighting for me"

Skip glanced curiously at Guarnere and said a little defensively "How do you know he is a Quaker"

"He ain't Catholic" Guarnere announced.

"Yeah, your point is?" I called out.

"Neither is Sobel" Malarkey pointed out.

Guarnere shook his head "That pricks a son of Abraham"

Shit. He went there.

I dropped my head over the edge of my bed and looked at Liebgott. The jewish boy.

Lieb stared at Guarnere with a fire of rage burning in his glaring eyes "He's what?!"

"He's a jew" Guarnere repeated without a care in the world.

Liebgott slammed his cigarette on the ground and the sound of his boots stomping along the floor caused the area to fall silent. He approached Guarnere and got right up in his face. "Oh fuck...I'm a Jew"

"Ok this is our queue to intervene" I announced to Luz and we both started to make our way down the bunks. This wouldn't have been the first time that we had to pull Lieb away from a fight.

"Congratulations" Guarnere glowered at Lieb "Get your nose out of my face" he shoved Liebgott away from him and Liebgott launched his fist at the South Philly boy.

Luz and I bounded up to the fight.

"Lieb, its not worth it!" I tried to explain to him but it was no use, once Liebgott was mad he was fucking mad and there was no way of reasoning with him until he had released his anger on someone's face.

Luz and I pulled Lieb away from Guarnre and Malrkey and Skip held him back.

"Stop fighting god dammit!" I yelled at both of them.

They both relaxed a bit but they still stared each other down.

"We aren't supposed to be fighting each other. We are supposed to be a team." they both stopped the staring match "How are we supposed to fight the Germans if we keep fighting each other"

Everyone fell silent for a few moments before Sisk interjected with a very unhelpful comment "Wow, Shorty, you really are gay aren't you"

Everyone started laughing including Lieb and Guarnere. Well, at least it stopped them fighting I suppose.

"Thank you very much for that" I said sarcastically "and for your information I AM NOT GAY!"

"Chill, little man" Skip said trying not to laugh "It's just a joke"

"Yeah? Well it's not funny!"

It's not that I had a problem with gay people but when a large group of males think you are gay it makes you very liable for teasing.

Luz pulled me away from everyone before another fight broke out; a fight that I would have most definitely lost.

15th September, 1943

We docked in Liverpool. A train took us down south to Ogbourne St. George where we were met by trucks.

"I know this place" I said to Webster as I plonked myself down next to him in the truck "This ain't all that far from where I grew up" when the words came out my mouth I could almost taste sick. It reminded me that I hadn't yet told my parents about joining the army... I'd been putting it off because it's not exactly easy just writing up a letter to your darling parents telling them that you'd run off to join the US army.

"You lived in Wiltshire didn't you?" Webster asked with an inquisitive look on his tired face.

"Yeah"

"Alright then Chaps" Luz said smugly having a good shot at an English accent "Once we arrive at our new accommodation I would very much like it if you all joined me for a spot of tea and scones"

"Good luck with finding tea and scones smart ass! England have rations you know" I said matter-of-factly.

"Alright smarty pants, pipe down" Luz replied still imitating the English accent.

"We don't even speak like that..." before I could stop myself I blurted it out. It was like word vomit. I couldn't hold it in. Now it was just out in the open. It was almost as if I could see my own words in a big regretful pile on the floor.

"What?" almost every man in the truck asked, their faces screwed up in confusion.

Great. How am I going to clean up this mess?

"I meant they...they don't speak like that..." I dropped my head and started inspecting my hands in a desperate attempt for them to leave me alone. I pleaded that no one would question me anymore.

I was in luck.

As the truck journey went on, I began to recognise where we were more and more as the drive went on. I knew where we were. I even recognised trees, I was that certain on our whereabouts.

"Daniel" I leant over him and placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes so it looked like I was just sleeping and not whispering.

"Yeah?"

"We are only about 2 miles away from where I grew up"

He turned abruptly towards me and my head fell of his shoulder spoiling my disguise.

A bout half a mile later the trucks halted and we were ordered to get out and march the final ONE AND A HALF MILES...the exact distance away from where I grew up!

Every step I told myself that there was no way that we could be going there. I literally felt sick beyond relief. If we turned up there, my cover would surely be blown and I would be shot for being an imposture. It was too much of a coincidence to be true. That stuff only happened in movies right?

Wrong.

The sign hit me like a punch in the chest. I was so blown away with shock and worry that I couldn't bring myself to move any further. I willed for my feet to move but they wouldn't. I just stood staring at the sign that I was so familiar with. 'Welcome to Aldbourne'.


	13. Chapter 13- Aldbourne

I hadn't moved from my spot, staring with wide eyes at that sign. 'Welcome to Aldbourne'.

A tidal wave of guilt crashed into me and left me paralysed. I couldn't bring myself to move any further.

Malarkey, marching behind me, didn't notice me stop and we all crashed into each other like a row of dominos.

"Oi!" Malarkey moaned in displeasure "Why have you stopped?" It had been a long day so I couldn't blame him for being pissed off.

I didn't reply. I just stood silently staring at the sign like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Hello" Skip drawled, waving his hand in front of my face signalling me to snap out of it "We are all tired Shorty but, jesus, can you move?!"

I didn't.

I felt Webster by my side. He gave me a soft and encouraging nudge on the shoulder and whispered "Come on Rose,"

I didn't move. I didn't reply I just stared.

What must my parents be thinking? I just ran off, without a word. They most have tried to contact me numerous of times. Daniel's phone must have been ringing like crazy but no one ever answered it, because we weren't there and we haven't been there for a long time.

"Private Wilson" Lieutenant Winters, with his calm and tranquilizing voice, appeared at my side.

I tried to mutter out the words 'Yes sir' but nothing came out. Not even a peaceful whisper.

I could feel my blood draining hastily away from my head.

What if I see my parents? Surely they'd recognise their little girl, even if she is wearing a soldier's uniform.

My head began to swoon as the blood drained faster and faster.

"Wilson!?" Lieutenant Winters sounded worried.

Black fuzzy spots began to speckle across my vision. The words on the sign began to fade away behind a sea of darkness. Then everything went black.

...

I awoke in a small room. I was led down on my back on a bed in the corner of a dark room. I forced myself to sit up.

I stared aimlessly at my surroundings. Where the heck am I?

I swung my legs around and jumped off the bed.

"No, don't do that" a sweet girly voice came out of nowhere and I screamed like a little girl.

"Shit!" I cursed as I turned to see a girl of about my age sitting beside the bed I was led in.

Her pale face blushed as her innocent ears were infected with my poisonous language.

"Oh, sorry miss" I said, completely forgetting that it was not ok to swear "Do forgive the outburst but you startled me"

She rose from her chair and twiddled her curly red locks. She glided towards me and spoke with a soft seductive voice "How are you feeling?"

I fidgeted uncomfortably as she placed her delicate hand on my shoulder "Uh" I stuttered "I'm fine thank you"

"You know you should really get back into bed" she looked me up and down with her bedroom eyes "We don't want you to faint again now do we?"

I stepped away from her "Um no...no that won't be necessary I'm fine" I walked towards the door and her eyes followed me "I should probably be getting back to my company"

She nodded in agreement "I suppose you're right" she started towards me again and linked her arm through mine "At least let me show you the way"

"Uh, thank you...that is uh very kind of you miss"

She led me down some stairs. A long the walls of the downstairs hall way were photos of the mysterious girl and what seemed to be her family. It wasn't until I saw a photograph of her father that I realised what family she belonged to. Her name was Adelia Smith. Her father works with mine at a factory nearby. We weren't well acquainted so it wasn't surprising that she didn't recognise me.

Once outside the house, I saw St Michael's Church the church where I used to sing in the choir every Sunday when I was a child. All around were the familiar quaint cottages with thatched roofs and green vines stretched out across the bricked walls.

"Shorty!" Liebgott called out to me from across the street.

"Lieb!" I called back. Boy was I glad to see him.

He ran over to me and patted me on the back "How are you-" he stopped abruptly as he noticed the pretty girl with bedroom eyes on my arm. "Who is this?" he said. He smiled at her with his sexy half smirk and she pouted her lips.

I wanted to launch my fist into his gorgeous face.

"Lieb" I said harshly "Shouldn't we be going" I kicked him gently in the shin and he shot me a look as if to say 'she is mine'.

"Yeah give me a second" he snapped back at me.

Adelia let go of my arm and held her dainty hand out to Liebgott. He gently kissed her on the hand. I slouched into my hips and rolled my eyes.

"Are you done?!"

Lieb threw me a cold glance and muttered "Shut up"

I turned away and folded my arms in a strop. The guy hadn't seen me for god knows how long and all he cared about was some dumb slut.

Luz came cantering down the road with Skip and Malarkey. I ran over to them as fast as I could. I wasn't sure how long I'd be in Adelia's room but it felt like ages. I couldn't stand to be away from the men for too long.

"Ey guys!" I embraced them with a firm manly pat on the back.

"How's it going sleepy head" Luz ruffled my hair and my wig moved uncontrollably but no one seemed to notice.

"We came to get Lieb" Skip informed me "He has been running some errands for Winters. You haven't seen him have you?"

I rolled my eyes again and pointed over to him. He was stood on the patch of green outside the church with the slutty bitch.

Luz made a sound that sounded like a cheetah roaring.

"That is one of the hottest broads I've seen in a long time" Malarkey stared at Adelia with wide eyes so he could soak in every detail of her.

Luz and Skip muttered in agreement.

I let out a huge sigh "God not you guys as well"

They all stopped staring at Adelia.

Oh shit I said that out loud.

"Uh... I mean, I saw her first!"

"Sorry, pal" Malarkey said patronisingly "but it looks like Liebgott has won the prize"

"Better luck next time squirt" Luz ruffled my hair again and nearly knocked my wig clean off.

"Yeah" I mumbled "better luck next time"

...

Our first Saturday in England, we were allowed to raise some hell in Swindon at a night dance. I had to try and swat away various women who tried it on with me but I think it's safe to say that the rest of the men welcomed the female attention with open arms. But we didn't come to England for partying, no; we came to England to prepare for the invasion of Europe.

We went straight back into doing hard core training. It was just like being in Toccoa except in Toccoa I didn't have to keep looking over my shoulder to see if my parents were nearby.

We trained six days a week, eight to ten hours. We went on our usual night hacks and operations of about 25 miles. An hour a day we trained in close combat situations so we got time to practice stabbing the living shit out of Germans stuffed with sacks of hay. Not real Germans obviously...

Not only did we do that, we also did training in first aid and map reading. We even got to have ago on some Kraut weapons so we could understand how to use them.

I could go on and on about what we trained to do. But the worst of all were obviously the 25 mile hikes that we managed to do in twelve hours with full pack and equipment. Yes, I complained a lot.

It was pretty hard to disguise the fact that I knew the English countryside when doing our various expeditions but I managed to keep my mouth shut and act lost like the rest of them when appropriate.

...

We galloped threw the English countryside like wild ponies as we followed our pathetic leader who was obviously lost. I was one of the unlucky ones who were put under Sobel's command for this particular exercise. Oh how I envied those who were put with Lieutenant Winters. By god I bet he knew what he was doing.

He stopped in front of a barbed wire fence and we all crouched on the ground and waited for the nervous wreck in uniform to get his bearings. Obviously I knew where we needed to go but I wasn't going to help that shit head out for no body.

Sobel turned to us and ordered Luz and Perconte to take us behind cover. He was flustered and panting and I think it's safe to say that it wasn't down to the cheery English weather...

We all shuffled up behind a large bush and crouched down.

"Hey Luz!" Perconte signalled for Luz to move up next to him "Luz"

Luz trotted over.

"Can you do Major Horton?" Perconte said excitedly with raised eyebrows.

Luz smirked and looked around at me as if to say 'of course I can'.

"Luz, do it!" I encouraged him. Luz was great at doing impressions of our officers.

He slang his riffle over his shoulder and said in Major Hortons' voice "There's a wild bear crap in the woods son"

Everyone giggled quietly so that Sobel couldn't hear.

Perconte said with a beaming smile on his face "No, no. Maybe the good major can goose this shmuck and get us moving"

"Yes!" I whispered rather loudly "You have to make Sobel look like a fool Luz"

Luz shrugged his shoulders and tried to get out of it but everyone shouted at him in encouragement.

"Come on Luz" Skip begged with a mischievous smile.

Luz grinned like an idiot. His ego had been inflated up like a balloon. He had been persuaded "Okay, just this once"

Everyone cheered quietly and crouched down lower behind the brush. Luz's hand faffed about as he shushed everyone.

He cleared his throat and spoke loudly, in Major Hortons' deep voice "Is there a problem Captain Sobel?!"

"Who said that?!" Sobel screamed back "Who broke silence?!"

There was a long pause as we all tried to stop laughing. Once Luz had regained his composure he spoke again "What is the goddamn hold up, Mr Sobel?!"

Everyone wheezed and choked on chuckles.

"A fence, Sir. Uhhh" Sobel stuttered nervously "A barbed wire fence!"

"Oh that dog just ain't gonna hunt!" Luz grunted back. He shushed everyone repeatedly. "Now you cut that fence and get this goddamn platoon on the move!"

"Yes, Sir!" Sobel called back.

And just like that, Luz made a total fool out of Captain Sobel and sure enough we were able to move again and carry on with our mission. It turns out that Major Horton was actually on leave in London at that time but Sobel couldn't punish anyone because he had no evidence so Luz got away with it. Lucky bastard. No doubt if it was me, who had made a fool out of him, I'd have been Court Martialed and removed from the company or even worse, the whole goddamn army.

* * *

**Authors note**

**I just want to thank everyone who has been reading so far and for the kind reviews. I'm sorry that I'm not that consistent when updating but I'm finding it difficult to find time to write. I promise I'll try to update more regularly.**

**Thanks again.**


	14. Chapter 14- The harsh reality

I sat calmly, on a wooden bench, staring with sorrowful eyes at my family home. I was off duty and figured that I would just sit alone and reminisce about my past life.

My mothers' homemade lace curtains swayed gently in the cool breeze from the open window. I longed to walk in. I longed to see my parents. The truth is I was frightened. Not frightened to tell them what I'm doing, but frightened that this would be the very last time that I see this place.

What if I died? What then? I'd never see my parents again. This could be my last chance.

I slowly rose from the bench and took a slow step forwards.

"Where are you going?" Liebgott's mellow voice appeared out of nowhere. I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't even know he had sat down on the bench.

"Geezus, Lieb!" I shot back angrily "You fucking scared me"

He sniffed a laugh and grinned annoyingly.

"When did you get here?!"

He rose from the bench "About a minute ago. You seemed so...at peace or whatever so I didn't say anything"

"Well I'd rather you had"

"Yeah" Lieb screwed up his noise and looked me up and down "was that you?!"

At first I had no idea what he was referring to but then a pungent smell of cow shit shot up my nose and made me gag. You'd of thought that I would be used to that smell by now...

"That is cow shit, my friend" I said patronisingly.

"Oh, friend? I kind of thought you've been pissed with me ever since that girl..." he scratched his head and screwed up his face in thought "uh what was her name...?"

"Adelia."

"Ah yes, her"

I turned my back on him "Well I don't care about that"

He came up behind me and nudged me in the side and drawled a slow sarcastic "Sure"

I pushed him away and stormed away "I can't be bothered with your shit anymore Lieb!"

"Wait, Shorty!"

"What!" I turned and saw him standing there like a lost child. He had a sad frown on his face. I couldn't bear to look at him like that so I walked away before the guilt completely consumed me.

...

"This is horse shit!" Guarnere exclaimed as he stomped past Luz, Perconte, Skip, Shifty and I who were playing basketball in the street.

"What is?" Skip asked and we all stopped the game.

Guarnere screwed up his face in surprise "Really? You haven't heard?"

We looked at each other and shook are heads almost in unison.

"Winters has been put on Court Martial..."

Our faces dropped and we stood there like lifeless beings.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Skip managed to blurt out.

"Do you think I'd joke about that shit?!" Guarnere snapped back.

"What the fuck for?!" I shouted. Guarnere scowled at me. Then it suddenly occurred to me "Oh my God he didn't! That fucking Sobel" I threw the basketball at the wall in anger and it bounced off and hit the side of Malarkey's ass. He didn't protest about it. He was too damn pissed off with Sobel to give a shit about a basketball to the ass.

It was so obvious that Sobel hated Winters. Sobel was just jealous because Winters got respect from us and he didn't. Everyone loved Winters and hated Sobel...even a dumbass could suss that out.

"What were Sobel's reasons?" Malarkey asked Guarnere.

Guarnere sighed heavily and shook his head "Winters was ordered to inspect the latrine at 1000 hours. Which he did..." he took a long exhale before continuing "...but Sobel claimed that he changed the time to 0945 hours. Then he made up some ballshit about telephoning and sending a runner but Winters never received any fucking message"

We all stood in silence with our heads hanging low, like lifeless beings again until I disturbed the silence "THAT BASTARD!" everyone snapped their heads to face me "Sobel doesn't even have a telephone in his office...I should know, I've been in their plenty of times"

"We are all going to fucking die" Skip said quietly and starred into space.

"How are we supposed to survive in this damn war with that shit head leading us, without Winters?" Luz chimed in on the uproar.

"Don't worry, us N.C.O's ain't gonna let that happen" Guarnere rolled up his sleeves on his uniform and marched away.

We all had faith in our N.C.O's. They weren't prepared, like any of us, to go into battle without the trusty leadership of Lieutenant Winters.

Up until the point where Winters was put on Court Martial, no one really showed any signs of fearing war. But we all had fear, deep inside us. It was just waiting for the right moment to spring up and leave you feeling hopeless. This was the moment for a lot of us. If any one of them told you that they had no fear, he was a liar, no matter how many times he tried to convince you otherwise. Even the bravest of us feared war. But we had a job, a job that we had been training for what seemed an eternity.

The .'s knew that there was only one way that they could let Colonel Sink know how strongly we all felt about going into battle with Sobel as our leader, they had to hand in there stripes and resign. Of course Sobel gave them hell and told them that what they did was mutiny. But it worked. Sink sent Sobel to a Jump school in Chilton Foliat. The poor fuckers were going to go through the same hard gruelling training that Sobel gave us. Sobel was no longer our Captain. Easy Company was free from the likes of Captain Shithead Sobel.

1st Lieutenant Meehan of Baker Company became our new Captain. He was in every inch of the word the complete and total opposite of Sobel. He was Tall, slim and not a total bastard. Thanks to Meehan, our faith was restored in our leaders and a lot of us were ready for war than ever.

...

Most of Easy Company had gathered in The Blue Bear Pub in Aldbourne. The moment we started flooding through the doors the locals left, mumbling and grumbling about 'the bloody yanks'.

Everyone was in full party mode because of Sobel's transfer to Chilton Foliat.

I scrambled up onto a table, pint in hand "Ey ey eye y Guys!" I called out to everyone. I had to shout over the roaring noise of cheers and excited voices.

Everyone stopped talking and they all gazed up at the drunken idiot on the table.

"SOBEL'S GONE!" I screamed the obvious but everyone raised their glasses and cheered loudly.

"About fucking time!" someone shouted.

I felt a soft tug on my trousers. I looked down to see a young girl peering up at me. She had long golden locks and brown freckles.

"Excuse me, sir" she said softly "May you please get down from the table"

I jumped off the table "Sorry, uh miss"

Our eyes met. She starred at me with a warm glow on her face. But then it was as if someone blew out her brightness. Her eyes intensified as she starred more harshly at my face.

I knew then who she was. Molly Guildsford.

I used to help her wash glasses at this pub when we were fourteen. I hadn't really seen her since but there was no doubt that she recognised my face now.

We starred at each other for what seemed like five minutes but was probably only about ten seconds.

"Shorty!" Liebgott called out to me. I broke the staring competition and saw Lieb at the bar with Luz.

I nodded an uncomfortable goodbye at Molly and quickly escaped. I could still feel her eyes on me, burning into my back as I walked briskly away.

I had to weave through a sea of rowdy soldiers before reaching Lieb and Luz.

"You rang?" I winked at Lieb and scooted on to a bar stool.

Lieb smiled and slid a pint of beer along the bar to me "An apology"

I clasped the pint with both hands and downed half of it before hugging Lieb tightly "Apology accepted"

Lieb sat uncomfortably in my clutch before patting me on the back.

Luz stood up and wrapped his arms around both are necks and squeezed all three of our heads together.

"Um Luz" Liebgott spluttered out as Luz's grip tightened leaving us gasping for air.

Luz let go and joyfully said "The three musketeers are back!"

I smiled brightly. Lieb rolled his eyes but managed a slight smile.

Malarkey, Skip and Penkala heard Luz's joyous outcry and bounded up towards us. Malarkey wrapped his arms around my neck, Skip wrapped his arms around Luz's and Penkala wrapped his arms around Lieb's.

"Oi" skip said with laughter in his voice "It's the..." there was silence as Skip counted everyone present "Six musketeers actually!"

We all laughed and Luz cried out as loudly as he could, considering he was being slightly strangled "Why have three when you can have six!"

They all let go and we all sat at the bar together as 'The six musketeers'.

"Thats right, Luz" Penkala said and patted Luz on the back.

"Drinks on me boys!" I announced and they all cheered.

The barman appeared across the bar as soon as I made my announcement. He had big grey bushy eyebrows a long grey beard and a bold head.

"What would you like?" he asked. He had a regal sounding voice. He sure didn't sound like he belonged in Aldbourne that is for sure.

"Six glasses of your best whiskey"

Skip banged his hands on the table excitedly at the sound of whiskey.

"Would you like Harper or Old Fitzgerald?" he asked.

"Let's go for Old Fitzgerald!" I said enthusiastically.

"I like the sound of him" Luz winked at the barman. The barman nodded awkwardly at Luz and turned to get our whiskey.

Skip leant across me and said with a loud whisper "I think you've frightened Grandpa, Luz"

Luz snorted a harsh laugh and said in Sobel's voice "I don't think he likes me. None of them do. He probably likes Winters like the rest of them"

We were all in stitches. Luz was the best at impressions. He had never done a Sobel impression before but straight away, without even saying it, we sussed that it was Sobel.

"George Luz" I said enthusiastically "You are one funny guy"

Luz pretended to blush like a little girl and curtsied on his seat.

"Here you go" 'Grandpa' appeared and slid over a glass of whiskey to each of us.

I paid him then raised my glass "To the Six Musketeers!"

They all raised their glasses including Lieb who often didn't go along with our 'childish behaviour'.

"The Six Musketeers!" we all shouted together and knocked back our whiskey.

Penkala burped loudly and said "Boy...we are going to feel that in the morning"

"Another one Penkala?" I smiled mischievously at him.

He chuckled and said "What the hell. Why not!"

"Six more please!" Lieb shouted to the barmen "This time it's on me"

We all cheered.

Soon enough the barmen a.k.a 'Grandpa' appeared with 6 more Old Fitzgeralds'.

This time Penkala raised his glass "To Lieutenant Winters"

We smiled at each other before raising our glasses and shouting "Lieutenant Winters!"

"Yes?"

A voice appeared behind me. We all turned abruptly to see Lieutenant Winters. He had a shy smile on his face.

"We were just toasting to you, sir" I explained.

He blew a short rush of air out of his noise and smiled "It's good to be back"

"We are glad to have you, Sir" Malarkey said.

"I better be off now. I'll see you all tomorrow"

We all climbed off our stools and saluted him. Everyone else in the pub saw us and soon enough all of us were saluting Lieutenant Winters.

Winters beamed brightly at the display. He stood up straight and saluted back.

"Goodnight men!" Winters called out to everyone.

"Goodnight, sir" everyone chimed back to our hero.


	15. Chapter 15- Risky business

March 31st 1944

It was time.

It was our last day in Aldbourne...well for some at least. Only the lucky ones would return. We weren't yet going away to fight but we were moving to Uppottery. There we would carry on preparing for battle and this time we would learn of our operation.

Daniel and I were stood outside my parents' house. I had found myself there again when we were informed of our departure. I wanted to try. I wanted to try and see them, tell them what I was about to do.

The house illuminated the night with a warm familiar glow. It looked so inviting. It was almost like it was speaking to me, begging me to come inside.

"Are you ready?" Daniel disturbed the silence with his soft whisper.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled out through my cold nose. Daniel's warm fingertips tickled my palm as he forced his hand in mine. The sudden warmth shocked my body. I quickly snapped my head around to make sure that no one was watching us.

"It will be ok" Daniel turned my head gently with his free hand "I'm here for you"

I managed a smile.

Daniel led me towards the front door. The harsh red door didn't seem so inviting now. He let go of my hand and knocked once on the door.

I began to panic. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I could feel it in my ears.

"Daniel I can't"-

Before I could back out the door swung open. It was too late.

A middle aged man was leaning on the door frame. He wore a baggy green jumper and beige trousers. His dark hair was riddled with flicks of silver and his wrinkled lips were clasped around a pipe.

My dad.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

I just stared at him while Daniel stared at me.

My dad's left eyebrow danced up and down as he stared in confusion.

After what seemed to be an hour of staring Daniel finally broke the silence.

"Sorry, sir" he said politely "We got the wrong house"

My dad smiled like a cheeky little boy "Saying goodbye to your English girlfriends?"

Daniel blew a short rush of air out of his nose and smiled "No. Just looking for some friends"

My dad nodded sarcastically. He clearly wasn't having any of it.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay here in Aldbourne" my dad sparked up his pipe.

Daniel patted me on the back "Yes. Thank you for putting up with us. Although I'm sure you had no choice of the matter"

My dad, pipe in mouth, shook his head and mumbled "No, not at all." He parted his lips and a fountain of smoke seeped out through the gap. "It was a delight to have you all here. After all, you are fighting on our side and as fair as I am concerned that makes us all part of a big family"

The words 'big family' warmed my heart.

"Thank you" Daniel said with genuine feeling.

"Well, we better be off now" Daniel backed away from the door "It was a pleasure to meet you, Sir"

"Please, call me Felipe"

"Well, Felipe, if we ever have the honour of meeting you again, I assure you, we will"

"Good luck boys" my dad said quietly "God bless you"

"Thank you"

My dad looked at me and smiled sorrowfully. He knew as much as anyone that we weren't all going to return. He must have thought I was simply afraid and that fear had got my tongue. Little did he know, he was waving his own daughter of to war.

"Thank you... da-...Felipe" I finally managed to stutter out.

He nodded his head politely and shut the door.

The moment we turned to walk away I was completely taken over by sadness and uncontrollable tears fell from my tired eyes.

Daniel rushed to my side and held him tightly in his arms, without a word, and let me release all the stored heartache.

...

Uppottery, April 1944

In the very first lecture, at our new military camp in Uppottery, we finally learned of our mission. We were going to drop into Normandy and take the base of Cotentin, code named "Utah Beach". Our job was to take the causeways and destroy the Germans' big guns before the morning invasion of the Normandy beaches. No pressure then. In order to practice we went to Slapton Sands, in Devonshire, because it was the English beach that was most like Utah. It was almost like a dress rehearsal for the big show that was called Operation Overlord or, more commonly, called D-Day. The work we did at Slapton Sands was draining and tough but that weekend we all got passes to London.

'The six Musketeers', Guarnere, Shifty and Smokey strolled through the back streets of London shouting at the top of our lungs.

Luz started the song 'Blood upon the Risers' by singing the first verse "He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright.  
He checked off his equipment and made sure his pack was tight.  
He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar.  
You ain't gonna jump no more."

We all leaped around the place, smokes in hand, like little kids. We all joined in together with the chorus.  
"Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die.  
He ain't gonna jump no more."

Frankly, we were all too tipsy to carry on with the rest of the song.

"Where to now then boys?" Luz asked as he plonked his ass on a wall. We had be wondering around for about an hour and we were all ready for another drink.

"To another dance!" Smokey shouted enthusiastically.

Luz jumped off the wall, grabbed Skip, and they started dancing together like a married couple. Skip batted his eyelashes flirtatiously like a woman.

"I take it you're the broad then Skip" Guarnere laughed harshly.

"He has always been in touch with his feminine side" I added "But then again so have I!"

"You got that right" Luz smiled at me and twirled Skip away from him.

"There is a bar just around the corner" I stepped out of the alleyway and pointed to the direction of a large bar with bright lights and swing music bursting out the doors.

They all followed me out of the alley.

"Well spotted!" Malarkey patted me firmly on the back.

"Lets go there!" Penkala said. He was already walking straight towards it shortly followed by Lieb.

"I bet there are some good looking broads in there" Lieb said excitedly to me.

"Yeah" I said a little too unenthusiastically.

The moment Shifty pushed the door open we were greeted by a pack of women. They all wore short dresses and roses in their pined up hair. I looked immediately at Lieb who, with no surprise, was already flirting with the prettiest of them all.

I leaned in close to Luz so that he could hear me over the gaggle of excited girls "I need a piss!" I lied.

Without waiting for an answer, I made my way through the bustle of giggling females to the toilets. I must have completely lost all sense because I, without thinking, went straight in to the ladies toilets. Lucky no one was in there.

I stared in the mirror. I couldn't recognise my reflection. I'd been a 'boy' for so long that I had forgotten what it was like to be a girl. I missed the dresses, the makeup and the hair styles. I longed to rip off my wig, put on a pretty dress and have fun with the men as myself. But I couldn't quite remember who that was.

I wanted Lieb to look at me the way he seemed to look at every girl. I didn't even understand why.

I pushed open the toilet door. The guys were sat around a large table watching the girls perform a little routine whilst they sang. It brought back memories of the Rouge Club. Oh how I longed to sing again in front of a real audience and not just Daniel while he guarded the washroom door as I showered.

I sat down with them and watched the girls perform. How I envied them.

After about an hour of performances the girls left. Boohoo what a shame. The guys all seemed unsatisfied because not one of them got so much as a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly something caught my eye. I noticed a sign on a door across the bar that said 'Dressing Room'. I couldn't, could I?

"Sorry guys I need another piss" I announced to the group.

"Geezus, whats the matter with your bladder tonight?" Guarnere asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and quickly made my escape to the dressing room.

I quickly sneaked into the dressing room and locked the door behind me. I was confronted with a glorious rack of sparkly dresses. My eyes must have been twinkling. There were sequins, ribbons, flowers and ruffles everywhere. But one dress in particular caught my eye. I pulled the hangers along the rail and selected a short silver tasselled, sequin dress.

I was going to do it.

I pulled of my uniform and unpinned my wig. I slid into the dress and it fitted like a glove. I looked in a long mirror at my cascading copper curls and beautiful dress. I finally felt like a women again.

It was such a rash decision but I knew, once I had put on the dress and pinned one side of my hair up with a rose, that I had to go out there and perform just one song. For all I knew it could have been my last chance to perform. I knew it was risky and so crazy but I didn't care. I didn't think of the possible consequences. I knew I couldn't very well just waltz out of the dressing room so I climbed out of a window and made my way back round to the entrance of the bar. The bar was now full with army men from all different aspects of the military. There were Sailors, Marines, Pilots and loads more.

Suddenly, my idea seemed like a ridiculous thing to do. I backed slowly towards the door...

"Rose?" a man, behind the bar, called out to me. He ran over.

My heart jumped up into my throat at the sound of someone, other than Daniel, calling me by my real name.

"It is you, isn't it?" the guy squinted in confusion "You used to perform at the Rouge Club a few years ago, didn't you?"

I nodded shyly feeling a little confused.

His face lit up. He grabbed my arm and started to pull me over to the small stage. I wanted to resist him but I didn't. I just let him pull me into potential danger

"You must sing for us!" he shouted ecstatically "I saw you perform once and ever since that day I've wanted you to perform at my bar"

When we walked past where the Easy guys were sat, they all stopped talking and stared. I caught Lieb's eye and my heart started racing in my chest. What if he recognised me? What if they all did?!

When we finally reached the stage the owner released me and stood me in front of the microphone. Everyone immediately stopped shouting and talking and faced the stage.

"Everybody, this is Rose" the owner announced to the room.

"Hi Rose" some of them called out.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't keep my eyes off Lieb and he couldn't keep his off me. My head kept saying _Shit he must have noticed._

"Rose" the owner gave me a gentle nudge and whispered to me "You can start now". He stepped off the stage and suddenly I was the centre of attention. I could feel the tassels on the dress shaking slightly as I stood there in fear.

I took a deep breath in and tried to compose myself. No matter  
how hard I tried, I kept catching myself looking back into Lieb's eyes. I figured it would be better if I couldn't see him because then I wouldn't have any temptations to check if he was still watching. So I closed my eyes. But even with my eyes closed I could still feel his eyes on me. I clasped the microphone with one hand and began to sing 'We will meet again' by Vera Lynn.

The moment I had finished the first line the mean started to cheer and my eyes flicked open. I stopped worrying about the Easy co. men, which I had gone out with, and focused on doing this great song justice.

Once the last line was sung everyone started clapping and cheering. It gave me such a buzz, a buzz that I hadn't felt in a very long time. I let go off the microphone and my eyes immediately turned to Lieb who was clapping and smiling at me with his familiar half smirk.

I bowed shyly and quickly made my way off the stage and out of the bar so I could return as their comrade Shorty.

It was almost painful, putting my uniform and wig back on. I couldn't help but think that would be the very last time that I could be a proper girl. Once I was fully dressed, and my makeup had been removed, I took one last look in the mirror and climbed out of the window.

When I returned to the bar as Shorty the whole room was buzzing with excitement over my performance. I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear and my smile didn't even fade once I had approached the Easy men.

"Hey! Shorty! Where have you been?" Luz patted the chair beside him, welcoming me to sit.

"I went for a walk" I lied.

Lieb laughed and took a long drag from his smoke "Geezus, Shorty...you missed out"

I played the fool and acted clueless "What?" I sat down next to Luz "What did I miss?"

"A beautiful broad" Lieb smirked behind his beer glass then took a large gulp.

I could feel my cheeks burning. A great big beaming smile appeared on my face that I just couldn't get rid of.

"Unlucky, Squirt" Luz ruffled my hair.

"Yeah" I said, using my best acting skills (not that I had any) to sound disappointed.

"You are one unlucky guy, Shorty" Shifty added.

"Alright, guys. No need to rub it in!" I carried on showing my 'great acting skills'.

After a few minutes I was convinced that I was undetected. They all laughed and gloated for the rest of the night about me 'missing out'. Little did they know I was the happiest person in the world right then. Not even the thoughts of our up and coming operation could have put me down.

* * *

**Authors note**

**I just want to thank everyone who is reading my story. The reviews mean a lot and they make my day so thank you to the those who have reviewed. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far :/ I do try my best.**

**I also want to point out that not everything I write about is entirely accurate but I am doing my best to keep the basics as accurate as popular.**

**Thanks again.**


End file.
